Straż Cienia
by Leannie
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Historia zaczyna się w jaskiniach podczas misji ratunkowej. Jest to kontynuacja sceny z Pocałunku Cienia z alternatywną wersją wydarzeń. Dołączcie do Rose i jej przyjaciół z Akademii im. Świętego Władymira, zaczynających podróż w nieznane...
1. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Misja Ratunkowa

Straż Cienia

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY – Misja Ratunkowa**

* * *

><p>Nota odautorska: <em><strong>To moja wersja Akademii Wampirów, od końca Pocałunku Cienia, mająca początek na stronach 411-413. Potem jest to moja kontynuacja historii. Nie roszczę sobie praw do postaci. Są one własnością szalenie utalentowanej Richelle Mead<strong>_.

Autorka: DimitriBelikov101

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Beta: brak

Nota od tłumacza: **To moje drugie tłumaczenie (pierwsze jest na innym koncie), mam nadzieję, że tym razem długodystansowe :) Trzymajcie kciuki :)**

* * *

><p>–Co robimy? – spytał Stephen – Wykańczamy ich, czy się wycofujemy?<p>

Zwróciliśmy się w stronę Alberty. Podjęła szybką decyzję – Wycofujemy się. Zabiliśmy tylu, ilu byliśmy w stanie, a słońce zachodzi. Musimy wrócić za tarcze ochronne.

Wycofywaliśmy się, tak bliscy zwycięstwa, pospieszani przez zanikające światło. Gdy tak szliśmy, Dymitr był obok mnie – Znaleźliście Eddiego? – Nie widziałam ciała chłopaka, ale też nie przykładałam do niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi – Tak – oddychając nierówno odpowiedział Dymitr – Bóg jeden wie, ile strzyg dziś pokonał. Skinął głową, wskazując naprzód; Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyłam Eddiego. Mimo swojej 'strażniczej' natury, nie byłam w stanie zobaczyć go, przechodzącego przez przerwę przed Dymitrem i moją matką – Chciał walczyć – jest tak samo uparty, jak Ty – jedyne, co mogłam, to uśmiechnąć się; to było podobne do Eddiego.

–Pamiętam ten zakręt – powiedziała moja matka, gdy wyszliśmy zza rogu – Już niedaleko. Powinniśmy niedługo zobaczyć światło – do tej pory naprowadzani byliśmy tylko przez kamizelki odblaskowe.

Poczułam mdłości dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, nim zaatakowały. Na rozwidleniu w kształcie litery T wyskoczyło siedem strzyg. Te pozwoliły uciec wcześniejszej grupie, ale same zaczaiły się na nas – trzy po jednej stronie i cztery po drugiej. Jeden ze strażników, Alan nie miał szans – strzyga złapała go i skręciła mu kark tak szybko, że wyglądało, jakby zrobiła to bez wysiłku, co było dość prawdopodobne. Było to tak podobne, prawie że identyczne jak to, co stało się z Masonem, że prawie zamarłam. Jednakże zamiast tego, ze zdwojoną chęcią otworzyłam usta, gotowa włączyć się w awanturę.

Byliśmy w wąskiej części tunelu i nie wszyscy z nas mogli przedostać się do strzyg. Ja utknęłam z tyłu. Obok siebie widziałam pannę Carmack, która miała na tyle dobry widok, by podpalić kilka strzyg, ułatwiając tym samym walczącym strażnikom zasztyletowanie ich.

Alberta spojrzała przelotnie na mnie i innych strażników – Zacząć odwrót! – krzyknęła.

Żadne z nas nie chciało stamtąd uciekać, ale niewiele więcej mogliśmy zrobić. Zobaczyłam, jak jeden ze strażników pada i moje serce ścisnęło się z żalu. Nie znałam go, ale to nie miało znaczenia. W przeciągu sekund moja matka skoczyła na atakującą strzygę i pchnęła sztylet w jej serce.

Wtedy właśnie, gdy razem z Eddie'm i dwoma innymi strażnikami wyszliśmy zza rogu, straciłam walkę z oczu. Dalej w dole korytarza zobaczyłam słabe światło wyjścia o purpurowym zabarwieniu. Twarze innych strażników zwróciły się ku nam i przyglądały nam się. Daliśmy radę, ale gdzie reszta? Pobiegliśmy przed siebie, napotykając świeże powietrze. Moja grupa zebrała się przy wyjściu. Byliśmy zaniepokojeni, jednak chcieliśmy zobaczyć, co się stało. Skonsternowana, zobaczyłam słońce, które jednak prawie znikło. Mdłości nie opuszczały mnie ani na chwilę, co znaczyło, że strzygi wciąż pozostawały przy życiu. Kilka chwil później nadeszła grupa mojej matki, dzieląc tunel na dwoje. Sądząc po liczbie, jeszcze jeden ze strażników poległ, ale niewiele brakowało. Każdy stojący w pobliżu mnie zesztywniał. Tak blisko, tak bardzo blisko, ale nie dość.

Trzy strzygi skryły się w oczekiwaniu w jednej z wnęk. Wcześniej minęliśmy je, ale wtedy puściły nas. W tym momencie wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko; żadne z nas nie byłoby w stanie zareagować na czas. Jedna ze strzyg chwyciła Celeste i zatopiła kły w jej policzku, słyszałam jej zduszony krzyk i zobaczyłam krew, ale strażniczka miała szczęście, gdyż została ocalona przez Albertę. Druga sięgnęła po pannę Carmack, ale skończyła, nadziana na sztylet mojej matki, która to odepchnęła nauczycielkę, popychając ją w naszą stronę. Trzecia strzyga ruszyła na Dymitra. Przez ten cały czas, odkąd go znam, nigdy nie widziałam, by się zawahał, by przegrał. Zawsze był szybszy, zawsze silniejszy, niż ktokolwiek inny, ale nie tym razem. Ta strzyga wzięła go z zaskoczenia. I to wystarczyło. Gapiłam się na to wszystko; to był ten sam blondwłosy strzyga, ten, przeciw któremu walczyłam wcześniej z Christianem, ten sam, który rzucał groźby, pod adresem Lissy. Złapał Dymitra i cisnął nim o ziemię. Zwarli się ze sobą w walce wręcz i właśnie wtedy, podczas tej walki, zobaczyłam, jak ten potwór zatapia swoje kły w szyi Dymitra. Jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią. Napotkał moje oczy na drodze swojego sadystycznego spojrzenia. Usłyszałam wrzask i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to mój własny. Gdy krzyk wydostał się z mojego gardła, wokół nas stłoczyła się masa duchów, widziałam czarne plamy, ale mój wzrok znajdował się na człowieku, którego kochałam, na mojej bratniej duszy i tym draniu, wysysającym z niego życie.

Bez chwili namysłu, wbiegłam z powrotem do jaskini, ignorując krzyki mojej matki i Alberty, które próbowały protestować. W biegu wchłaniałam ciemność od Lissy, która ozywała mocy ducha do uzdrawiania zakładników, którzy odnieśli obrażenia. Szok był widoczny w oczywisty sposób na twarzy strzygi, gdy pojawił się przed nim duch Masona. To wahanie było wszystkim, czego potrzebowałam, by uwolnić Dymitra z jego uścisku, zanim zajęłam go walką. Uderzyłam go w twarz i przeciągnęłam sztyletem po jego lewym policzku. Powinnam była natychmiast go zdjąć, ale przez wszystkie cienie, jakie miałam w sobie, poczułam, że on musi cierpieć tak, jak ja przez Jesse'go 24 godziny temu. Potwór krzyknął z bólu I uderzył mnie w brzuch. Zabolało, ale mój atak nie stał się przez to niepewny, o nie. Mój napastnik śmiał się ze mnie – Czyżbym ugryzł kogoś, kto jest dla Ciebie ważny? Ukochanego? Trochę za stary dla Ciebie, nie uważasz? – powiedział.

–Nie masz o nas zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedziałam

–Trafiłem w czuły punkt, tak? Pff, wykończę cię, przebudzę chłoptasia i wtedy zapoluję na Wasylisę.

To tylko bardziej mnie zezłościło. Już skrzywdził mojego ukochanego, porwał jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, a teraz groził mojej siostrze. Nakręcana przez ciemność, powodowaną duchem, walczyłam dalej. Oddawaliśmy sobie nawzajem uderzenia, aż w końcu zauważyłam lukę nad jego sercem. Mój sztylet wszedł w ciało strzygi, a on sapnął z bólu. Odsunęłam się i, zanim osłabł, powiedziałam brawurowo, w słynnym stylu Rose Hathaway – Wygląda na to, że zatrzymam swoje życie, ukochanego i najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

W chwili, gdy skończyłam zdanie, poczułam, jak mój żołądek ścisnął się w kolejnym ataku mdłości. Obróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z kolejnymi trzema strzygami. Wciąż znajdowałam się w szponach ciemności i bez wahania przyjęłam obronną postawę. Strzyga zatrzymała się tylko na ułamek sekundy, zanim ruszyła na mnie. Kręgi walczących, będące niedaleko siebie, powstrzymały strzygi od okrążenia nas wcześniej, lecz wejście do jaskiń było szersze, w związku z czym było ciężko pokonać w pojedynkę całą trójkę napastników, ale nie miałam nawet zamiaru się wycofać, dopóki Dymitr był w niebezpieczeństwie. Moja pięść napotkała twarz pierwszej strzygi, która zatoczyła się do tyłu, podczas gdy kolejna już już miała schwycić moje ramię, ale napotkała na swej klatce piersiową moją stopę. Kopnięcie było na tyle mocne, że pchnęło ją na trzecią. Spojrzałam w kierunku pierwszego ze strzyg, który znów podążył w moim kierunku. Zdołał mi zadać kilka ciosów zarówno w twarz, jak i w brzuch, ale w momencie, gdy wyprowadzał kolejny, szybko znalazłam lukę i zabiłam go. Druga strzyga była o włos od ponownego ataku, ale nie doszedł on do skutku, gdyż Eddie schwycił ją i przycisnął ją do ściany, trzeci zaś napotkał ostrze mojego, dlatego, że nie spodziewał się, że mój przyjaciel chwyci kobietę, która była między nami. Zerknęłam na walkę, w którą zaangażowany był Eddie i, zobaczywszy, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, obróciłam się i popędziłam do miejsca, w którym upadł Dymitr. Był bardzo blady i bałam się, że przybyłam za późno. Przytknęłam palce po jednej stronie jego szyi i chyba nigdy nie czułam się szczęśliwsza. Czułam puls, który był, co prawda, ledwo wyczuwalny, ale był. Usłyszałam krzyk, a potem łomot. Eddie pokonał swojego przeciwnika. Spojrzałam ku wyjściu z jaskini I zauważyłam wchodzących innych strażników. Podeszli do mnie – Żyje? – spytała Alberta

–Tak – ulga w moim głosie była oczywista. Skinęła głową i dała znak kilku strażnikom, by wzięli Dymitra.

–Musimy wrócić do Akademii, zanim tamci będą mieli szansę, by się przegrupować – powiedziała moja matka.

–Zgadzam się – rzekła Alberta, dając strażnikom znak do odwrotu.

Gdy szłam w stronę wyjścia, spojrzałam na Eddiego – Dzięki, Ed. Wiedziałam, że będziesz mnie osłaniał – powiedziałam

–Zawsze, Rose – odpowiedział

Podążaliśmy w pobliżu Alberty I mojej matki. Gdy wyszliśmy z jaskiń, poczułam, że tunelem idzie więcej strzyg. Obróciłam się, przyjmując postawę obronną; inni poszli za moim przykładem, chociaż staliśmy w gasnącym świetle dnia. Było ich przed nami pięcioro – zwolnili swój postęp, gdy przypomnieli sobie miejsce przy wejściu do jaskiń, wielu strażników i trucheł pokonanych strzyg. Gdybym nie wiedziała, powiedziałabym, że wampiry wyglądały na nieco przestraszone.

–To nie koniec – powiedziała ciemnowłosa strzyga

–Z tego punktu widzenia to jest koniec, ale bylibyśmy bardziej, niż szczęśliwi, mogąc skopać wam tyłki, jeśli miałoby to sprawić, że poczujecie się lepiej – powiedziałam tonem cwaniaczka.

–Rose – upomniała mnie surowo matka

–Wywiążemy się z tego, co obiecane – strzyga rzekł w odpowiedzi

Poczułam, jak strażnicy wokół mnie sztywnieją, a moja matka zapytała – A co to miało by być?

–Dowiesz się, strażniczko – było to ostatnie, co rzekli, przed powrotem w ciemność jaskiń.

–Szlag by to trafił! – powiedziałam

–Rose, uważaj na język – matka ponownie surowo mnie upomniała – Wracajmy za bariery. Nie mamy pojęcia, ilu, poza tą piątką, jeszcze zostało – powiedziała

Wszyscy w zgodzie skinęliśmy głowami i podążyliśmy do Akademii żwawym truchtem. Gdy tylko ujrzeliśmy szkołę i przekroczyliśmy tarcze, zauważyłam, że wszyscy strażnicy, nawet moja matka, odprężyli się.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Odkryte Sekrety

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI – Odkryte Sekrety**

* * *

><p>Nota od tłumacza: <strong>Nazwiska bohaterów zostawiłam w oryginalnej pisowni, jednakże już odmiana przez przypadki wymagała ich lekkiego spolszczenia. W związku z tym proszę się nie czepiać, jeśli w jednej chwili zobaczycie 'Belikov', a gdzieś indziej będzie napisane 'Belikowa' - inaczej nie dałam rady...<strong>

* * *

><p>Zostaliśmy poinstruowani, żeby pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego na oględziny. Zarówno Eddie jak i ja, upieraliśmy się, że z nami wszystko w porządku, ale Alberta w końcu nakazała nam iść, wiedząc, że nie odważymy się nie posłuchać bezpośredniego rozkazu. Tak czy inaczej, chciałam wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest Dymitr, więc ten nakaz dał mi idealną wymówkę, żeby sprawdzić, co u niego. Gdy szliśmy do kliniki, poziom adrenaliny we mnie zaczął opadać i zaczęłam odczuwać skutki odbytych dziś walk. Bolało mnie całe ciało, ale nie byłam poważnie ranna – po prostu zmęczona. Gdy weszliśmy do klinki, zaatakowała mnie burza blond włosów – O mój Boże, Rose, wszystko w porządku? – wrzasnęła Lissa.<p>

–Wszystko gra, Liss. Ale, um, nie mogę oddychać.

–Oh, wybacz – rzekła, odczepiwszy się ode mnie i rzuciwszy się na Eddiego.

–Eddie, bałam się, że już Cię nie zobaczę. Wszystko z Tobą w porządku?

–Wszystko ok, to tylko kilka zadrapań.

Lissa zrobiła krok w tył i dotknęła naszych ramion, a ja poczułam mrowienie, płynące z jej magii.

–Liss, nie musiałaś tego robić – powiedziałam.

–Nonsens, Rose. Robiłam to przez cały dzień.

–Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że żywioł ducha nie jest już tajemnicą – odparłam.

–To dziwne, ale musiałam coś zrobić. Nie mogłam po prostu stać bezczynnie, gdy jakakolwiek pomoc jest w mojej mocy. Leczenie pobitewne – pamiętaj.

Uśmiechnęłam się do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Była osobą tak pełną współczucia – A jak się mają inni?

–Wyleczyłam większość poważnych obrażeń, a doktor Olendzka opatrzyła te drobne.

–Co ze Strażnikiem Belikowem?

–Wszystko z nim w porządku, ale nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Gdy go przyniesiono, był dość ciężko pobity.

–Wiem.

–Co się stało?

–Ich grupa została zaatakowana z zaskoczenia, gdy zbliżali się już do wyjścia, a on został obezwładniony przez strzygę. Ta go ugryzła, ale byliśmy w stanie go uratować.

–Rose, nie umniejszaj swojej roli w tym, co się stało – powiedział Eddie, patrząc najpierw na mnie, potem na Lissę – Liss, powinnaś była ją zobaczyć. To Rose była tą, która go uratowała, w pojedynkę, jeśli wolno mi coś dodać.

–Też pomogłeś. Wraz z innymi.

–Tak, ale początkowa walka przeciw temu strzydze, który pokonał Belikowa, wow, to wykraczało poza wszystko, co do tej pory widziałem. To było hipnotyzujące i nawet strażnicy byli pod wraże niem – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Lissy – Strzyga drwiła z niej, ale Rose nie pozwoliła jej się rozproszyć nawet na chwilę.

–Serio? – Lissie to zaimponowało. Mogłam to wyczuć poprzez więź.

–Serio – powiedział.

–Nie było to aż tak imponujące, Eddie – rzekłam.

–Było. Naprawdę. Muszę pamiętać, żeby Cię nie wnerwić – odparł. Ten komentarz sprawił, że się uśmiechnęłam.

–W którym pokoju jest Strażnik Belikov? – spytałam.

–W tym na samym końcu – odparła

–Dzięki, pójdę tylko sprawdzić, co u niego, a później muszę się przebrać – powiedziałam, patrząc na swoje ubrania – Chciałabym też coś zjeść. Umieram z głodu – w chwili, w której wypowiedziałam te słowa, zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Moi przyjaciele spojrzeli na mnie i zaczęli się śmiać.

–Stara, dobra Hathaway. W zasadzie, ja sam też nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu – powiedział Eddie, oceniając stan własnych ciuchów.

–Chcesz, żebyśmy na Ciebie poczekali, Rose? – spytała Lissa.

–Nie, w porządku. Spotkam się z wami za trochę – odparłam.

–Okej. Zobaczymy się w stołówce – powiedziała i wyszła z budynku razem z Eddiem

Obróciłam się i poszłam wzdłuż korytarza do Sali Dymitra. Byłam szczęśliwa, widząc, że częściowo jego skóra odzyskała koloryt i że Liss zaleczyła miejsce po ugryzieniu. Zostanie tam mała blizna, ale wiem, że będzie o niej myślał, jak o pamiątce. Przysunęłam sobie krzesło i usiadłam przy łóżku, trzymając jego dłoń. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, jak bliska byłam tego, by go stracić. Wiem, że nasz zawód jest niebezpieczny, ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowa, by stracić go, zwłaszcza niedługo po tym, jak wyznał mi swoje uczucia. Mówcie o mnie, że jestem egoistką, ale nie zamierzam zrezygnować z niego bez walki. Sięgnęłam swoją dłonią jego twarzy i odgarnęłam niesforne kosmyki. Podczas snu wyglądał tak spokojnie, tak niewinnie – Dymitr, nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że... – urwałam, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi – Kochasz go, prawda? – spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam moją matkę i Albertę, stojące w drzwiach.

Nie chciałam kłamać żadnej z nich, ale nie chciałam też, by Dymitr miał kłopoty, więc nie powiedziałam nic, tylko z powrotem skierowałam wzrok na niego.

Moja matka podeszła bliżej i przysunęła sobie krzesło, stawiając je obok mojego – W porządku, Rosemarie, wiemy o Was i jestem szczęśliwa z tego powodu – nie tego się spodziewałam. Jej głos nie brzmiał też, jakby była zła, gdy mówiła dalej – Każdy, kto był na tyle dobry, by zmienić Twoją postawę jest dla mnie w porządku. Widziałam, jak bardzo się uspokoiłaś i przysiadłaś do nauki od momentu powrotu do Akademii. Poza tym widziałam, jak Dymitr zareagował na Twoje zniknięcie w Spokane. Wtedy właśnie zaczęłam podejrzewać, że między wami dwojgiem coś się dzieje – powiedziała – Potem to, jak reagowałaś w noc ataku i teraz w jaskiniach, jeszcze bardziej mnie upewniło – wiedziałam już na pewno. Chciałabym, byś była w stanie poczuć, że mogłaś ze mną o tym porozmawiać, ale... Rozumiem, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś.

Patrzyłam to na jedną, to na drugą – Przepraszam, próbowaliśmy unikać uczuć do siebie nawzajem przez cały rok, ale oboje zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że nie możemy już dłużej z tym walczyć. Wiem, że on jest moim nauczycielem i że jest między nami 7 lat różnicy, ale nie możesz nic poradzić na to, w kim się zakochasz. Jeśli obie wiedziałyście, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałyście wcześniej?

To Alberta była tą, która udzieliła mi odpowiedzi – Jak już powiedziała Twoja matka, obie podejrzewałyśmy to po incydencie w Spokane, ale oboje, zarówno Ty, jak i Dymitr, zachowywaliście się profesjonalnie od powrotu z wycieczki, więc nie było takiej potrzeby. Oboje bardzo się zmieniliście od powrotu do Akademii. Zawsze wiedziałam, że będziesz świetną strażniczką, Rose, ale potrzebowałaś kogoś, kto by Cię poprowadził, byś znalazła w sobie odrobinę dyscypliny i kontroli, podczas gdy Dymitr potrzebował kogoś, kto pokazałby mu, że poza obowiązkami strażnika istnieje także inne życie. Był tak ostrożny od śmierci Ivana i zauważyłam w nim zmianę w kilka tygodni po tym, jak został Twoim mentorem. Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni – powiedziała Alberta.

–Czy będziemy mieć jakieś problemy?

–Nie. Za tydzień skończysz 18 lat, ale sugerowałabym, byście utrzymali wasz związek w ryzach do momentu, gdy skończysz szkołę. Sama wiesz, jak uczniowie uwielbiają ploteczki – odparła

–Dzięki, Alberta. Nawet nie wiesz, ile to znaczy dla mnie. Dla nas – ta w odpowiedzi skinęła głową, a ja zwróciłam się do mojej matki – Przepraszam, jeśli Cię rozczarowałam.

–Rose, daleka jesteś od rozczarowania mnie. Akceptacja faktu, że zakochałaś się w swoim dwudziestoczteroletnim mentorze zajęła mi chwilę, ale, jak sama powiedziałaś, nie możesz nic poradzić na to, w kim się zakochasz. Jednakże jestem rozczarowana tym, że postawiłaś się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji dla innego strażnika. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej nie zrobisz nic tak głupiego.

Potrząsnęłam głową – Przepraszam, mamo, ale zrobiłabym to samo, gdyby chodziło o kogokol wiek, o kogo się troszczę. Do diabła! Nawet Stana spróbowałabym uratować! – to sprawiło, że obie zaczęły się śmiać, gdyż były świadome tego, że Stan mnie nienawidzi, a i ja nie pozostawałam mu dłużna – Kocham Cię, mamo – rzuciłam się na nią, by ją przytulić, a jej maska strażniczki opadła.

–Też Cię kocham, maleńka – wyszeptała mi do ucha. Wstała i już szła w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymała się – Nie myśl, że skoro zaakceptowałam wasz związek, nie zechcę odbyć rozmowy z Belikowem, kiedy odzyska przytomność – stłumiłam śmiech. Wiedziałam, że Dymitr boi się mojej matki.

–Dam mu znać – uśmiechnęłam się.

Moja matka wraz z Albertą wyszły z pokoju, a ja poczułam, jakby olbrzymi ciężar został ze mnie zdjęty. Zwróciłam się z powrotem do Dymitra – Wiesz, Towarzyszu, poszło całkiem nieźle – powiedziałam, głaszcząc go po policzku. Pochyliłam się do przodu i delikatnie musnęłam wargami jego usta – Wrócę później – Gdy tylko wyszłam z Sali, zauważyłam doktor Olendzką – Cześć, pani doktor.

–Rose, jak się miewasz?

–Dobrze.

–Miło chociaż raz zobaczyć Cię tutaj odwiedzającą kogoś, nie zaś przyjmowaną jako pacjentkę.

–Zna mnie pani, uświadomiłam sobie wreszcie, że nie mogę być przez cały czas w świetle reflektorów.

Zaśmiała się – Co Cię tutaj sprowadza?

–Sprawdzałam tylko, w jakim stanie jest Strażnik Belikov. Orientuje się pani, kiedy może odzyskać przytomność?

–Wybacz, Rose, nie jestem pewna. Wiem, że księżniczka uzdrowiła go, ale myślę, że po prostu potrzebuje czasu, by dojść do siebie.

Kiwnęłam głową – Czy mogłaby mi pani dać znać, gdyby nastąpiła jakaś zmiana?

–Jasne

–Dzięki

Skierowałam się w stronę mojego pokoju w dormitorium. Musiałam wziąć prysznic, zanim spotkam się ze wszystkimi na śniadaniu w stołówce. Woda była cudownie gorąca i chociaż Liss pozbawiła mnie uczucia, jakbym była obolała, czułam, że jestem brudna. Gdy wyszłam spod prysznica, nałożyłam na siebie jakieś jeansy oraz top i ruszyłam z powrotem przez teren szkolny.

Weszłam do stołówki i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę naszego stolika, gdzie siedzieli już Lissa, Eddie, Christian i Adrian – Cześć wszystkim – powiedziałam, siadając – Hej – odpowiedzieli. Zauważyłam, że Eddie ma przed sobą dwa talerze pączków i, jakby czytając mi w myślach, przesunął w moją stronę jeden z tych talerzy – Dzięki, Ed, wiesz najlepiej, jaka droga prowadzi do serca dziewczyny.

–Tylko w Twoim przypadku, Hathaway – odparł z uśmiechem

–Mała dampirzyco, Eddie opowiadał nam właśnie o tym, co działo się w jaskiniach – rzekł Adrian.

–Poważnie, Rose, powiedział, że byłaś zajebista! – dodał Christian.

–Nie no, Eddie, znowu? – odparłam, spoglądając na mojego przyjaciela.

Wzruszył ramionami – Mówię tylko, jak jest, Rose – powiedział Eddie.

Chciałam właśnie odpowiedzieć, kiedy głos Kirowej zabrzmiał przez głośniki – Pragnę powiadomić, iż, w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami zarówno zajęcia lekcyjne, jak i ćwiczenia polowe zostały zawieszone do odwołania. Proszę też wszystkich uczniów o zebranie się w auli na apel, który odbędzie się za dwie godziny. Dziękuję – w stołówce, na wieść o zawieszeniu zajęć, rozbrzmiały odgłosy radości. Muszę przyznać, że byłam zadowolona z faktu, że nie miałam dzisiaj zajęć, ale wolałabym stawić czoła miesiącowi nudnych wykładów Stana, niż kolejnemu dniu, takiemu jak ten wczorajszy.

–Zastanawiam się, o co może chodzić – powiedziała Lissa

–Prawdopodobnie o to, żeby dać nam znać, co się teraz będzie działo – powiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami.

–Chyba masz rację, Rose. Jak się ma Strażnik Belikov? – spytała Lissa

–Bez zmian, ale doktor Olendzka powiedziała, że da mi znać, jak odzyska przytomność. W zasadzie jest coś, o czym muszę z wami porozmawiać. Czy moglibyśmy później udać się w jakieś miejsce, w którym mielibyśmy odrobinę więcej prywatności?

Wszyscy wyglądali na zaciekawionych. Adrian uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo i rzekł – Możemy iść do mnie, jeśli chcesz, mała dampirzyco.

–Byłoby świetnie, Adrian. Dzięki.

Gdy skończyłam pączki, poszliśmy do pokoju Adriana. Moi przyjaciele rozsiedli się wygodnie na przeróżnych kanapach. Ja sama zaś czułam niezwykle ogromną ciekawość Lissy przez więź – O czym chciałaś z nami porozmawiać, Rose? – spytała

–Więc to właściwie dotyczy Dymitra.

–Co ma z tym wspólnego Strażnik Belikov? – spytała zakłopotana.

Naprawdę bałam się tego, jak zareagują – Jestem w nim zakochana.

–Co? – Eddie i Christian spytali zgodnie.

–Powiedziałam, że jestem w nim zakochana i że jesteśmy ze sobą.

–Co masz na myśli przez "jesteśmy ze sobą"? – spytała zaskoczona Lissa.

–Spotykanie się, randki.

–Jak długo to już trwa? – spytała

–Oficjalnie, czy nieoficjalnie?

–Oficjalnie.

–Od wczoraj.

–A nieoficjalnie?

–Zaczęliśmy odczuwać do siebie pociąg od czasu, gdy zaczęliśmy wspólne treningi, ale wiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy być ze sobą z kilku powodów. Ale zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie możemy już z tym walczyć.

–Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś? – przez więź poczułam, że ją zraniłam.

–Szczerze, dlatego, że Dymitr nie chciał przyznać się do tego, co do mnie czuje. Nie wspominając już o licznych powodach, dla których nie powinniśmy być razem.

–Co to za powody? – zapytała

–Jestem jego uczennicą i mógłby stracić pracę; ja mam 17 lat, a on 24; oboje jesteśmy strażnikami. To tylko kilka z nich.

–Dlaczego to, że oboje jesteście strażnikami, ma znaczenie?

–Bo nie spotyka się to z przychylnym przyjęciem i ludzie krzywo na to patrzą, poza tym mamy jedną podopieczną – przez więź poczułam to, że Lissa czuje się winna. Sądziła, że przez nią muszę odmówić sobie najskrytszych marzeń mojego serca – To nie Twoja wina, Liss. Poza tym, rozmawialiśmy już o tym z Dymitrem i za Twoją zgodą on zamierza poprosić o zmianę przydziału i przenieść się na dwór królewski, więc będziemy mogli być ze sobą. Poza tym za tydzień kończę 18 lat, więc wiek też nie będzie miał już dłużej znaczenia – uśmiechnęłam się, patrząc na twarze moich przyjaciół. Wszyscy, poza Adrianem, wyglądali na zszokowanych. Adrian już wiedział, ale on z kolei wyglądał na rozczarowanego faktem, że udało się nam rozpracować nasze problemy.

–Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? – spytała Lissa.

–Tylko moja matka i Alberta.

–Twoja matka i Alberta? – zapytał Eddie.

–Taaa, po tym, jak wy wyszliście, zobaczyły mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym.

–Jak poszło? – spytał.

–Właściwie całkiem nieźle, od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewały, że coś się między nami dzieje, ale dopóki w czasie akcji w jaskiniach nie wróciłam do środka, nie były w stanie tego potwierdzić.

–Macie jakieś problemy? – zapytał Eddie.

–Zaskakujące jest, że nie. Po prostu musimy utrzymać nasz związek pod kontrolą do chwili, gdy ukończę szkołę, a moja matka chce porozmawiać sobie z Dymitrem, kiedy odzyska przytomność.

–Współczuję mu – odparł Eddie.

–Ja też – zgodził się Christian.

–Chciałbym być świadkiem tej rozmowy – powiedział Adrian z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

–Wiem, że byś chciał – powiedziałam, przewracając oczami

–Chłopaki, macie coś przeciwko temu, bym porozmawiała z Rose na osobności? – Lissa spytała ich

–Nie ma sprawy, Liss – powiedzieli

–Tak czy inaczej niedługo musimy iść na apel, zwołany przez Kirową. Tam się spotkamy – powiedział Christian. Pocałował Lissę w policzek i wyszedł wraz z resztą z pokoju.

Zwróciłam się w stronę przyjaciółki – Co jest, Liss?

–Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, Rose?

–Chciałam to zrobić wiele razy, Liss, ale nie mogłam.

–Nie ufasz mi?

–Oczywiście, że Ci ufam. Szczerze, nie wiedziałam, jak Ci to powiedzieć.

–Zawsze sobie o wszystkim mówiłyśmy.

–Wiem o tym i przepraszam. Nie byłam pewna tego, czy kiedykolwiek będziemy mogli być razem. Nie chciałam też, by to wyszło na jaw dlatego, że Dymitr mógłby zostać wylany, albo nawet gorzej.

–Gorzej?

–Liss, mam 17 lat, jestem nieletnia. Mógłby pójść do więzienia i stracić swój status Strażnika.

–Nie pomyślałam o tym.

–Ale my tak –przez więź dotarła do mnie nagła, paląca ciekawość – Co?

–Spaliście ze sobą?

Spłonęłam rumieńcem – Tak.

Poczułam jej szok przez więź – Poważnie? Kiedy?

–Zaraz po tym, jak Jesse Cię zaatakował, kiedy zabrał mnie, bym się uspokoiła.

–Sądzę, że zrobił więcej, niż tylko sprawił, byś się uspokoiła.

–Liss – powiedziałam. Teraz to ja byłam w szoku.

–Wow, kto by pomyślał, że Strażnik Belikov mógłby złamać zasady.

–Cóż mogę rzec. Tylko przez jakiś czas możesz opierać się temu – powiedziałam, wskazując na swoje ciało od góry do dołu.

Zachichotała – Jestem zaskoczona, że wytrzymał tyle czasu.

–Bynajmniej nie z braku moich starań.

–Wyobrażam sobie. Jak było?

–Jesteśmy wścibskie? – zaśmiałam się

–Przestań, Rose, Ty wiesz o mnie wszystko i wiesz też, że dokładnie to mam na myśli.

–Wiem więcej, niż bym czasami chciała – powiedziałam, wzdrygając się

–Rose.

–W porządku. To było naprawdę cudowne.

–Tak? Nie było niezręcznie?

–Wcale. Było idealnie – powiedziałam z rozmarzoną miną

–Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przedtem tego nie zauważyłam. Zastanawiając się, faktycznie, były jakieś drobne wskazówki, strzępy rozmów, wasze spojrzenia, to, jak bardzo on staje się zmartwiony, kiedykolwiek dzieje Ci się coś złego. On na prawdę Cię kocha.

–Tak, jak ja kocham jego – urwałam i spojrzałam na nią – Przepraszam, że Ci nie powiedziałam.

–W porządku. Tylko obiecaj, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz miała przede mną tajemnic.

–Obiecuję, Liss.

–Wydaje mi się, że powinnyśmy już iść do auli. Inaczej się spóźnimy.

–Wejdziemy w prawdziwym stylu Rose Hathaway.

Zaśmiałyśmy się, wzięłyśmy się nawzajem pod ramie i ruszyłyśmy przez błonia w stronę auli. Wchodząc do środka, zobaczyłyśmy, że chłopcy zajęli nam miejsca.

–Dzięki, chłopcy – powiedziałyśmy zgodnie

–Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Christian, gdy usiadłyśmy.

–Jasne, Christian. Rose była mi winna przyjacielskie ploteczki – Lissa powiedziała z uśmiechem, a on skinął głową.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Zaszczyt

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI - Zaszczyt**

* * *

><p>Kirowa weszła na środek podium, gdzie mogłam zobaczyć Albertę, stojącą z boku. Kirowa próbowała uspokoić uczniów, ale bezskutecznie. Ustałam na krześle i głośno zagwizdałam, co przykuło uwagę – Zamknijcie gęby, Kirowa chce coś powiedzieć!<p>

–Dziękuję, panno Hathaway – rzekła Kirowa, patrząc na mnie w sposób, nie pochwalający mojego zachowania. Wzruszyłam tylko ramionami i z powrotem usiadłam na swoim miejscu.

–To było niezłe, Rose. Myślałem, że zwróci swoje śniadanie – wyszczerzył się Eddie, na co puściłam do niego oczko.

–Dziękuję za uwagę. Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia, mające miejsce w przeciągu ostatnich 48 godzin, podjęliśmy decyzję o zawieszeniu zajęć oraz ćwiczeń polowych w następnym tygodniu. Przez ten czas podejmiemy wszelkie środki, by naprawić zniszczenia w różnych częściach kampusu. W związku z tym chcielibyśmy prosić wszystkich uczniów o asystę przy tych dyżurach w ramach pomocy. Przekażę teraz głos Strażniczce Petrov – rzekła Kirowa

–Dziękuję, pani dyrektor. Witajcie. W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami i tragiczną śmiercią ośmiorga strażników i szóstki morojskich uczniów, nabożeństwo pogrzebowe ku pamięci poległych odbędzie się w ten piątek. Biorąc pod uwagę przytłaczającą liczbę strzyg, zorganizowanych w walce oraz późniejszą misję ratunkową powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że nie ponieśliśmy dalszych strat w ludziach oraz że udało nam się odbić zakładników – Alberta przejrzała tłum – Chciałabym, aby Rosemarie Hathaway, Eddison Castile oraz Christian Ozera dołączyli do mnie na podium – całą trójką spojrzeliśmy na siebie i podeszliśmy do niej – Pragnę skorzystać z okazji i podziękować Christianowi Ozera za odwagę w użyciu swojego żywiołu jako pomocy strażnikom w odepchnięciu początkowego ataku. Christian i Rose stanowili śmiertelnie niebezpieczny zespół podczas bitwy. Chciałabym również zwrócić uwagę na nieoceniony wkład Rose w lokalizację zakładników. Bez tych danych misja ratunkowa nie mogłaby zostać poddana pod głosowanie, a co za tym idzie, w ogóle się rozpocząć – uczniowie podnieśli aplauz, a ja z Christianem przybiliśmy sobie piątkę – Strażnicy, którzy uczestniczyli w bitwie otrzymają zvezdę na cześć ich wkładu oraz w dowód pamięci o tym ataku. Poza strażnikami znak ten otrzymają również nowicjusze Hathaway i Castile – pochyliłam się naprzód i szepnęłam coś Albercie na ucho. Na początku wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale chwilę później spojrzała na mnie z dumą – Chcę również ofiarować sposobność otrzymania tego znaku panu Ozera, jeśli zdecyduje się go przyjąć.

Przez chwilę Christian wyglądał na zszokowanego ale się otrząsnął – Dziękuję, Strażniczko Petrov. Z przyjemnością przyjmę ten znak – odparł chłopak. Przez tłum przetoczyły się szmery.

–Przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Ozera. Chciałabym również dodać, że na terenie szkoły zostanie rozmieszczona dodatkowa ochrona oraz, że, skoro zajęcia oraz ćwiczenia polowe zostały czasowo zawieszone, to, jako część treningu nowicjuszy, będących w tracie ostatniego roku nauki, zostaną oni włączeni do strażniczego grafiku patroli na następny tydzień. Każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do pary strażnikowi. To wszystko. Dziękuję za uwagę. Możecie się rozejść – w auli wybuchł hałas – Rose, Eddie, Christian, przyślę po was strażników, gdy przyjdzie pora, byście otrzymali swoje znaki.

–Dziękujemy, Strażniczko Petrov – powiedzieliśmy

–Dzięki, Rose – powiedział Christian trącając mnie w ramię.

–Za co?

–Zakładam, że zaoferowanie mi otrzymania zvezdy było propozycją z Twojej strony.

–Powiedziałam jej tylko, że potraktowałbyś to poważnie. Większość morojów drwiłaby z otrzymania znaków molnija, ale są one znakiem honoru oraz pamiątką tego, co osiągnęliśmy. Wiedziałam, że Ty będziesz widział je tak, jak powinny być widziane – jako zaszczyt.

–I tak jest – powiedział.

Nasza trójka wyszczerzyła się do siebie i z powrotem skierowała się do Lissy i Adriana.

–O mój Boże, jestem taka z was dumna! – powiedziała Liss, ściskając każdego z nas i całując Christiana.

–Dzięki, Liss – powiedziałam

–Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że dostaniemy znaki – rzekł Eddie.

–Cóż mogę rzec, Ed, naprawdę zajebiści z nas nowicjusze – wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem i wtedy właśnie zauważyłam doktor Olendzką, idącą w naszą stronę – Cześć, pani Doktor.

–Rose, pomyślałam sobie, że chciałabyś wiedzieć, że Strażnik Belikov jest już przytomny.

–Dziękuję pani – odwróciłam się do moich przyjaciół, ale Lissa odezwała się, zanim ja mogłam powiedzieć cokolwiek – Idź, Rose. Wiem, że umierasz z ciekawości, co u niego i że chcesz się z nim zobaczyć – puściła do mnie oczko

–Dzięki, Liss. Złapię was później, w porze obiadu – skinęli głowami, a ja wyszłam do skrzydła szpitalnego. Mogłam jeszcze usłyszeć ich śmiech, gdy opuszczałam hol.

Gdy doszłam do skrzydła szpitalnego, ruszyłam prosto do pokoju na końcu korytarza i weszłam przez drzwi. Rozczarowałam się, widząc puste łóżko. Wróciłam się do recepcji i odezwałam się do pielęgniarki.

–Nie chciałabym przeszkadzać, ale czy Strażnik Belikov został już wypisany?

–Tak, jakieś 20 minut temu. Dosłownie się z nim minęłaś.

–Dziękuję – przeszłam przez drzwi i ruszyłam w stronę kwater strażników. Nie znałam strażniczki, która była w tej chwili na służbie.

–W czym mogę Ci pomóc? – spytała

–Zastanawiam się, czy Strażnik Belikov jest u siebie. W skrzydle szpitalnym powiedziano mi, że został wypisany.

–Tak, jest w swoim pokoju. Mam go zawołać?

–Nie ma potrzeby. Pewnie jeszcze dochodzi do siebie. Jeśli potrzebuje pani zezwolenia dla jego uczennicy, proszę się skontaktować ze Strażniczką Petrov.

–Wybacz, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego że to ty jesteś panną Hathaway. Strażniczka Petrov wspomniała o tym, że możesz wejść.

–Dziękuję – byłam zaskoczona, że Alberta wydała mi zgodę na przebywanie w pokoju Dymitra. Alberta była bardziej przebiegła, niż myślałam, ale byłam pewna, że o tym małym szczególe nie wspomniała mojej matce. Weszłam po schodach i podążyłam wzdłuż korytarza do pokoju Dymitra. Zapukałam kilkakrotnie do drzwi, które otworzył, ubrany tylko w jeansy. Miał mokre włosy. Musiał przed chwilą wyjść spod prysznica. Dobry Boże, ten facet jest seksowny – Wiesz, powinieneś założyć coś na siebie, zanim otworzysz drzwi, Towarzyszu – powiedziałam z szerokim uśmiechem

–Rose, co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?

–Zastanawiałam się, czy mogę wejść.

–Nie jestem pewien, czy byłoby to odpowiednie – rzekł, spoglądając w stronę grupy strażników na korytarzu.

–No cóż, Alberta udzieliła mi pozwolenia na przebywanie tutaj. Poza tym miałam nadzieję, że moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło – powiedziałam na tyle głośno, by usłyszeli mnie inni.

–Ok – odsunął się od wejścia.

Gdy zamknął drzwi, nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem go – Skąd to wahanie? Boisz się być ze mną sam na sam?

–Oczywiście, że nie, Roza, jestem po prostu ostrożny.

–Nie musisz. Alberta wie.

–Wie o czym?

–O nas.

–Jak?

–Tak jakby jej powiedziałam...

–Naprawdę?

–Tak – powiedziałam, przedłużając 'a' – moja matka też wie.

–Co proszę? – spytał głośniej.

–Odpręż się, Towarzyszu. Właściwie zniosła to całkiem nieźle. Liss i reszta też wiedzą.

–Ktoś jeszcze? – spytał, delikatnie poirytowany.

Teraz to ja byłam zirytowana – Nie. Myślałam, że będziesz z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Nie mamy problemów tak długo, jak długo będziemy w stanie utrzymać nasze uczucia na wodzy do momentu ukończenia szkoły. Moja matka chce z Tobą porozmawiać, ale miejmy nadzieję, że ta rozmowa nie zawrze w sobie podbitego oka, a moi przyjaciele akceptują nasz związek. Byłam pewna, że jesteś gotów przyznać się do tego.

–Rose, to nie tak. Po prostu myślałem, że poczekamy z tym przynajmniej do momentu, aż ukończysz 18 lat.

–Wybacz mi. Nie byłam w stanie skłamać Albercie i mojej matce, zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się w jaskiniach.

–Co masz na myśli?

–Moje zachowanie potwierdziło moje uczucia do Ciebie.

–W jaki sposób?

–Po tym, jak zostałeś zaatakowany, wiedziałam, że nie mogłabym, nie, że nie chciałabym stać i patrzeć na Twoją śmierć. Wbiegłam więc do środka bez wahania.

–Jestem pewien, że nieźle sobie radziłem.

–Wcale że nie. Strzyga schwyciła Cię dosłownie przed wyjściem. Próbowałeś się uwolnić, ale on Cię obezwładnił i zagłębił kły w Twojej szyi. Nie mogłam po prostu bezczynnie patrzeć i pozwolić mu Cię zabić, lub, co gorsza, przebudzić, więc bez zastanowienia wbiegłam spowrotem do środka i zepchnęłam go z Ciebie – nagle poczuł drobne blizny na swojej szyi – Lissa Cię uzdrowiła, ale pozostanie po tym blizna.

–Dlaczego ryzykowałaś swoje życie?

–Dlatego, że Cię kocham i wiedziałam, że mogę Cię uratować.

–Mogłaś zginąć.

–Ty też – powiedziałam, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

–Byłbym po prostu kolejną ofiarą walk.

–Nie dla mnie. Ja czułabym, jakby zginęła część mojej duszy – poczułam, że mam łzy w oczach. Byłam przerażona tym, że zadziałałam za późno.

Spojrzał na mnie i rzekł – Oh Roza – po czym mnie przytulił

Wdychałam jego niewiarygodny zapach, kiedy to zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem przyciśnięta do jego nagiego, wyrzeźbionego torsu. Bez namysłu złożyłam pocałunek na jego skórze i spojrzałam w górę, w jego oczy. Byłam w stanie zobaczyć, że jest zaskoczony, ale widziałam też pożądanie – Rose, wiesz, że nie możemy.

–Czemu?

–Wiesz, dlaczego.

–Niespecjalnie. Są ludzie, którzy o nas wiedzą i nie mają nic przeciwko, przynajmniej dopóki nie będziemy się z tym afiszować przed uroczystością ukończenia szkoły. Zakładam, że Alberta wie, że teraz będę tu w każdej wolnej chwili, skoro dała mi pozwolenie na przebywanie w Twoim pokoju. Poza tym, za tydzień będę miała 18 lat, więc nie będę już dłużej osobą nieletnią.

–Ciągle masz tylko 17 lat, Rose.

–Wiek jest tylko liczbą, Towarzyszu – zanim mógł jakkolwiek zaprotestować, przyciągnęłam go do siebie, by go pocałować i wplotłam swoje palce w jego wilgotne włosy. Nie trwało długo, nim oddał pocałunek. Przesunęłam językiem po jego dolnej wardze, prosząc o dostęp, którego chętnie mi udzielił. Pchnęłam go do tyłu, w stronę łóżka i popchnęłam go na nie. Wgramoliłam się, będąc ponad nim, usiadłam okrakiem na jego talii i przesunęłam dłońmi po jego opalonej klatce piersiowej i wyrzeźbionych mięśniach brzucha. Naprawdę był bogiem, moim osobistym, rosyjskim bogiem. Zaczęłam tworzyć wzdłuż jego ciała ścieżkę z pocałunków w miejscach, w których wcześniej znajdowały się moje dłonie. Zatrzymałam się tuż nad jego jeansami. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i uśmiechnęłam się do niego bezczelnie, acz uwodzicielsko. Wyglądał na odrobinę zszokowanego, ale mogłam poczuć, jak pode mną wzmaga się jego podniecenie. Powoli odpięłam guzik i rozpięłam zamek, ściągając jego spodnie, zostawiając go w samych bokserkach. Schwycił mnie i przekręcił nas oboje, tak, że teraz to on unosił się nade mną – Oh Roza, co ja mam z Tobą zrobić?

–Miejmy nadzieję, że masz na mnie sposób – odparłam pożądliwie i to wystarczyło. Pocałował mnie i jeszcze raz, od początku powtórzyliśmy to, co się działo w wartowni. Potem, gdy byliśmy już błogo zaspokojeni, a moja głowa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Dymitra, wyszeptałam – Kocham Cię – i zapadłam w sen. Obudziłam się kilka godzin później, wciąż w jego ramionach. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się bardziej szczęśliwa, czy bezpieczna, niż w tej chwili. Spojrzałam w górę i zdałam sobie sprawę, że obserwował mnie podczas snu – Hej – powiedziałam, lekko zawstydzona

–Tak słodko wyglądasz, gdy śpisz – powiedział z uśmiechem

–Zawsze jestem słodka – odparłam, wyciągając się w górę, żeby dać mu szybkiego całusa – Która godzina?

–Już prawie pora obiadu.

–Oh...

–Musisz być głodna.

Jak na zawołanie, gdy skończył mówić, zaburczało mi w brzuchu – Oto odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie.

Zaśmiał się – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy iść do stołówki.

–Jak dla mnie brzmi dobrze. Miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, żebym skorzystała z łazienki i doprowadziła się do porządku? Nie jestem pewna, jak strażnik, siedzący przy wejściu zareagowałby na to, że wyglądam, jakbym sturlała się ze wzgórza.

–Zawsze wyglądasz pięknie, Roza, ale wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział, patrząc na moją fryzurę.

Zeszłam z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki, zbierając po drodze moje ciuchy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że nagle poczułam się na tyle pewnie, by przechadzać się nago po pomieszczeniu. Spoglądając w lustro, zdałam sobie sprawę, że w moich włosach panuje istny bałagan, ale byłam zaskoczona, widząc, że nie wygląda to aż tak źle. W zasadzie nawet odrobinę promieniałam. Ubrałam się, ochlapałam twarz wodą i pożyczyłam szczotkę do włosów, należącą do Dymitra, po czym związałam włosy w kucyk. Skończywszy, wróciłam do jego pokoju i zauważyłam, że posprzątał i zaścielił łóżko. Był ubrany w jeansy, dopasowaną czarną koszulę i swój prochowiec. Poprawił ubrania, gdy wyszłam – Gotowa? – zapytał

–Tak – dał mi ostatniego buziaka i wyszliśmy z pokoju. Na nasze szczęście, hol był opustoszały. Ucieszyłam się, widząc, że strażnik, pełniący służbę nie był tym samym, którego widziałam wcześniej – Oh, właśnie przypomniałam sobie, że o czymś Ci nie powiedziałam.

–O czym? – spytał w odpowiedzi

–Że wszyscy strażnicy otrzymają zvezdę. Eddie i ja też zostaniemy nią nagrodzeni, skoro je steśmy zajebiści. Alberta wyróżniła też tym zaszczytem Christiana, ponieważ pomagał nam w trakcie pierwszej bitwy.

–Naprawdę? I co on na to?

–Był zaszczycony, że Alberta dała mu tę możliwość.

–Zastanawiam się, co skłoniło ją, by go o to zapytać?

–To chyba byłoby pod moim wpływem. Pomyślałam tylko, że byłoby to w porządku, skoro jego pomoc była nieoceniona. Jest jednym z morojów, których znam, a którzy widzą nasze znaki jako znaki, niosące zaszczyt, nie jako naznaczenie nas jako własność morojów.

–Jestem z Ciebie dumny, Roza.

–Naprawdę?

–Naprawdę. Kiedy masz otrzymać swoją zvezdę?

–Nie jestem pewna, kiedy którekolwiek z nas ją otrzyma. Alberta powiedziała, że da nam znać.

–Porozmawiam z nią o tym.

Skierowaliśmy się ku stołówce, a gdy weszliśmy, wszyscy moi przyjaciele spojrzeli w naszym kierunku. Na twarzach chłopców zobaczyłam uśmieszki.

–Cześć wszystkim – powiedziałam, gdy, wraz z Dymitrem doszliśmy do stolika. Usiadłam obok Liss, a on stał za mną.

–Hej, Rose, w samą porę – powiedziała Lissa.

–Zastanawialiśmy się, czy się zjawisz, Rose. Podejrzewam, że mocno zgłodniałaś – rzekł Christian, poruszając brwiami.

–Zamknij się, Sparky.

–Christian, zostaw ją w spokoju –rzekła Lissa

–Dzięki – powiedziałam mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Ta uśmiechnęła się, a ja przez więź odczułam lekkie rozbawienie.

–Księżniczko, chciałem podziękować za uzdrowienie moich obrażeń – rzekł Dymitr

–Żaden problem, Strażniku Belikov, ale jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie księżniczką, będę musiała poprosić Rose, by przywróciła Cię do tamtego stanu – Odparła, piorunując go spojrzeniem. Mogłam jednak rzec, że była tylko z lekka poirytowana.

–Przepraszam, księż- – ponownie spiorunowała go wzrokiem – Lisso – wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

–Uważaj, Strażniku Belikov po walce, której wcześniej byłem świadkiem, nie chciałbym być tym, który zadrze z naszą Hathaway – Eddie powiedział, chcąc nieco Dymitrowi dokuczyć. Byłam szczęśliwa, że moi przyjaciele w całości zaakceptowali nasz związek. Nie jestem pewna, czy przekomarzaliby się z Dymitrem tak lekko, gdyby ten nie był moim chłopakiem.

–Będę miał to na uwadze – odparł z rozbawieniem Dymitr. Nasze oczy się spotkały i byłam pewna, że rozpamiętywał to, co działo się wcześniej, dzisiejszego dnia w jego sypialni. Puściłam do niego oczko – Muszę się spotkać z Albertą, więc pogadamy później – ścisnął moje ramię

–Do zobaczenia – odparłam. On zaś skinął głową moim przyjaciołom i zniknął.

Westchnęłam z rozmarzeniem, patrząc, jak odchodzi – Wiesz, mała dampirzyco, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby Twoja aura lśniła tak, jak dokładnie w tym momencie. Na skrajach wciąż znajdują się cienie, ale w środku jest bardzo wiele kolorów.

–Wow, Rose, Adrian ma rację. To wygląda cudownie – dodała Lissa Z czystej ciekawości weszłam do umysłu Lissy i zobaczyłam to, czego ona była świadkiem. Oboje mieli rację. To było cudowne.

–Wow byłoby niedopowiedzeniem – zwróciłam się do przyjaciół.

–Czy Ty przed chwilą byłaś w mojej głowie?

–Wybacz, Liss, musiałam zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

–Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Po prostu myślałam, że Cię tam wyczułam. To wszystko.

–Dziwne. To się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło...


	4. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Rodzina

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY - Rodzina**

Po obiedzie zdecydowaliśmy, by wrócić do dormitoriów morojów i obejrzeć kilka filmów w jednym z salonów. Lissa, Eddie, Christian i ja rozsiedliśmy się na podłodze razem z licznymi ko cami i poduszkami, podczas gdy rozłożył się na kanapie. Po drugim filmie Christian zasnął, mając śpiącą Lissę w swoich ramionach, która to jednak trzymała mnie za rękę, Eddie również się zdrzemnął, a jego głowa opierała się na moim ramieniu. Zauważyłam, że Adrian także zasnął. Nie chcąc obudzić żadnego z nich, wyłączyłam telewizor pilotem i wśliznęłam się do mojego, naprędce zrobionego, posłania. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie wpadliśmy w zbyt wielkie kłopoty za złamanie godziny policyjnej. Zbudziłam się kilka godzin później na dźwięk głosów.

–Myślisz, że powinniśmy ich obudzić? – zapytała Alberta.

–Nie, daj im spać. Myślę, że zasłużyli na to – odparł Dymitr.

–Są naprawdę bliską grupą, nieprawdaż? – odrzekła

–Tak, zupełnie jak rodzina – odpowiedział

–Cieszę się, że ma ich i Ciebie.

–Dziękuję Ci, Alberto, za to, że nas wspierasz, a nie złożyłaś na nas raportu.

–Dymitr, znamy się na tyle długo, byśmy byli ze sobą szczerzy. Nieczęsto strażnicy znajdują miłość i wiem, że pomimo faktu, że się naprawdę kochacie, nie dacie się odciągnąć od swoich obowiązków względem swej podopiecznej. Rose zawsze była opiekuńcza względem księżniczki, a teraz jest tak samo opiekuńcza względem Ciebie. Nigdy nie widziałam nikogo tak śmiertelnie groźnego, jak Rose w jaskiniach. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś będzie świetną strażniczką, ale jak świetną, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy do tamtego momentu. Walczyła bezbłędnie, podczas ataku była skoncentrowana tylko na jednym.

–Co masz na myśli?

–Zaczął z niej drwić, ale osiągnął skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego. Napełniło ją to zdecydowaniem. Gdy go zabiła, jej zwykła brawura była bardzo widoczna, ale Rose nie pozwoliła sobie na rozproszenie podczas rzeczywistego starcia. Współczuję strażnikom, którym stawi czoła podczas sprawdzianu praktycznego pod koniec roku.

–Nie ty jedna.

–Ale Castile depcze jej po piętach.

–Zauważyłem.

Usłyszałam, jak odchodzą i uśmiechnęłam się, na powrót zapadając w, pozbawioną snów, drzemkę.

Eddie był pierwszym, który obudził się rano, ale ja wcale nie byłam gorsza. Jego ramię spoczywało wokół mojej talii, więc mogłam poczuć, jak się porusza. Według jego zegarka było około 5:30 rano – Dzień dobry, Ed – powiedziałam, ziewając i przeciągając się.

–Dobry, Rose.

–Myślisz, że powinniśmy ich zbudzić? – spytałam.

–Raczej. Nie wierzę, że zasnęliśmy. Myślisz, że będziemy mieli problem za włóczenie się po godzinie policyjnej?

–Gdzie tam. Słyszałam, jak Alberta i Dymitr zaglądali do nas w nocy. Wszystko jest w porządku.

–Okej. Ja zbudzę Adriana. Ty zajmij się Lissą i Chrisem.

–Spoko – Eddie wstał, zbaczając w stronę kanapy, a ja przeturlałam się do mojej przyjaciółki, delikatnie potrząsając jej ramieniem – Liss, czas wstawać.

Powoli otworzyła oczy, trzepocząc powiekami – Która godzina, Rose?

–Koło 5:30, myślimy, że powinniśmy wrócić do swoich pokoi jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

–Okej, lepiej obudzę Christiana.

–Oh, proszę, pozwolisz mi to zrobić?

–Bądź miła, Rose.

–Zawsze, Liss – rzekłam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Ona potrząsnęła głową, a ja wstałam i okrążyłam kanapę, podchodząc do Christiana od drugiej strony. Chwyciłam jedną z pustych plastikowych torebek po popcornie i nadmuchałam ją. Nachyliłam się i strzeliłam nią prosto do ucha Christiana. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś tak szybko wyskoczył w górę.

–Kurwa mać! – krzyknął, odskakując od podłogi. W rezultacie zaplątał się w koce i upadł na tyłek. Eddie, Adrian i ja ryczeliśmy ze śmiechu. Lissa zachichotała, ale rzuciła nam dezaprobujące spojrzenie, gdy Christian na nią spojrzał. To sprawiło, że zaczęliśmy się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, aż łzy zaczęły nam spływać po policzkach – Nie fajnie, Rose, to wcale nie było fajne – powiedział.

–Oh, przestań, Sparky. Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, też nie mógłbyś się oprzeć.

–Tylko pamiętaj, żeby spać z jednym okiem otwartym, gdy odwieszą sprawdzian praktyczny. Wtedy Cię dorwę – rzekł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

–Też tam uważaj, Ozera – rzekłam z równie wrednym uśmieszkiem, puszczając do niego oczko.

Rozdzieliliśmy się, a ja na drodze powrotnej do swojego dormitorium, natknęłam się na Dymitra – Hej, Towarzyszu,

–Rose, co Ty robisz na nogach?

–Po prostu wracam do pokoju, żeby wziąć prysznic i przebrać się przed śniadaniem. A co Ty jeszcze robisz się na nogach?

–Co masz na myśli przez 'jeszcze na nogach'?

–Słyszałam, jak z Albertą zaglądaliście do nas poprzedniej nocy.

–Oh, wiesz, spałem nieco wczoraj po południu, a że nie byłem zmęczony, to wziąłem wczesną zmianę. Poza tym zwykle jestem o tej porze na nogach, skoro zwykle mamy trening o 6:00.

–Chciałbyś dzisiaj poćwiczyć?

–Zależy od Ciebie. Alberta uważa, że nie musimy już trenować, skoro nadrobiłaś zaległości w stosunku do kolegów, nawet z nawiązką – mój nastrój gwałtownie się pogorszył. Musiało to być widać po mojej minie, bo Dymitr uśmiechnął się i dodał – Ale ja powiedziałem, że nadal chciałbym z Tobą trenować – ponownie się ożywiłam.

–Z przyjemnością przyjdę na trening, a poza tym w zasadzie każdy trening jest korzystny, wiesz?

–Wiem i wyłożyłem to Albercie. Powiedziałem jej też, że jesteśmy ściśle profesjonalni podczas naszych sesji treningowych.

–Uwierzyła Ci?

–Tak, skoro dałaś ku temu dowody.

–Daj spokój, Towarzyszu, możesz to powiedzieć: skoro udowodniłam swoje niesamowite umiejętności.

–Tak, twoje niesamowite umiejętności – zaśmiał się. Kochałam dźwięk tego śmiechu – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zaproponować twojemu przyjacielowi, Castile, by do nas dołączył. Stał się budzącym grozę strażnikiem.

–Byłoby świetnie. Jest świetnym wojownikiem. Porozmawiam z nim i poproszę, by do nas później dołączył.

Dymitr zamilkł na moment – Ostatniej nocy rozmawiałem z Twoją matką.

–I jak poszło?

–Lepiej, niż oczekiwałem. Nie uderzyła mnie, więc liczę to jako bonus.

–Co powiedziała?

–Kilka rzeczy, których za nic w świecie nie powtórzę, zwyczajowe groźby, w szczególności na wypadek, gdybym kiedykolwiek Cię skrzywdził.

–Cieszę się, że Cię nie zaatakowała, ale miło jest wiedzieć, że się o mnie troszczy – uśmiechnęłam się.

–Ona Cię kocha, Rose.

Odprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju w dormitorium i pożegnał się ze mną przy wejściu. Byłam nieco rozczarowana, że nie wszedł do środka, ale wiedziałam, że nie czuje się komfortowo, obijając się w moim pokoju, co na pewno w końcu by się stało. Zachichotałam i weszłam do środka. W sumie cieszyło mnie, że Dymitr nie wszedł jednak do środka. W moim pokoju panował istny bajzel. Wszędzie, jak zwykle, walały się moje ciuchy. Trochę to ogarnęłam i wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Skoro było względnie ciepło, postanowiłam ubrać czarne szorty i śliczny top, który Lissa kupiła mi w Portland, na którym, co mnie nie zaskoczyło, było napisane 'Jestem zajebista'. W jakiś sposób wydawało się to dzisiaj odpowiednie. Nałożyłam delikatny makijaż – mascarę, eye liner oraz błyszczyk i ruszyłam w stronę stołówki.

Eddie zbliżał się do mnie, również idąc w tę stronę. Przebrał się w jeansy i białą koszulę, które naprawdę świetnie mu pasowały. Rzuciłam mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, on chyba załapał, o czym myślałam.

–Co? Po prostu chciałem wyglądać tak dobrze jak Ty.

–Więc zadanie wykonane – Eddie, Christian i ja staliśmy się sobie bliscy od czasu Spokane. Chłopcy byli teraz dla mnie jak starsi bracia, więc wymiana z Eddiem tego typu uwag była jak przekomarzanie się rodzeństwa. Eddie był bratem z którym rywalizowałam, a Christian był tym, z którym diabelnie się kłóciłam. Wzięłam Eddiego pod rękę i weszliśmy do kafejki. Wszystkie oczy były skierowane na nas. Zakładam, że ludzie myśleli w tym momencie, że jesteśmy ze sobą, czy coś w tym stylu. Wyszczerzyliśmy się tylko i podeszliśmy do naszego stolika. Lissa i Christian już siedzieli na swoich miejscach, ale Adriana jeszcze nie było.

–Cześć wam – powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie.

–Rose, Eddie – powiedziała Lissa, patrząc z uniesionymi brwiami na nasze złączone ramiona.

–Wyluzuj, Liss, bawimy się z resztą uczniów – powiedziałam, rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważyłam, że Dymitr, będący po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, miał na twarzy swoją zwyczajową maskę strażnika. Dla tych, którzy go nie znali, była to stoicka powierzchowność, ale ja wiedziałam, że patrzył na mnie, chcąc być teraz na miejscu Eddiego. Uśmiechnęłam się i przesłałam mu milczącą wiadomość, która znaczyła 'wkrótce'. Skinął mi głową.

W końcu i Adrian do nas dołączył i wszyscy chwyciliśmy swoje śniadanie. W połowie posiłku przypomniałam sobie o tym, co Dymitr powiedział wcześniej o tym, żeby Eddie trenował z nami.

–Hej, Ed, zapomniałam Cię zapytać. Alberta i Dymitr zastanawiali się, czy chciałbyś trenować ze mną i z nim przed i po zajęciach, byś mógł udoskonalić swoje umiejętności.

–Wow, Rose, nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

–Tak byłoby dobre na początek.

–Oczywiście, że chciałbym z wami trenować, ale nie chcę zakłócać Twojego czasu z Belikowem

–W porządku, stary. Nie chciałabym dzielić tego czasu z nikim innym.

–Dzięki.

–Poza tym, dobrze będzie przetestować na kimś innym niż Dymitr moje cudowne umiejętności ninja.

–Dawaj!

–Spotkajmy się w siłowni koło 4:00 po południu.

–Nie ma problemu.

Zauważyłam dwie młode dziewczyny, idące przez stołówkę w naszą stronę. Jedną z nich była dziewczyna, którą spotkałam kilka tygodni temu, w czasie odrabiania prac społecznych. – Hej, Jill.

Wyglądała na zszokowaną, że zapamiętałam, jak ma na imię. Mogłam rzec, że była poddenerwowana, gdy odpowiedziała – Cześć, Rose.

–Ludzie, to jest Jill. Jill to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Lissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov – zauważyłam, że spłonęła rumieńcem, gdy przedstawiłam jej tego ostatniego – A to jest mój kolejny najlepszy przyjaciel i zajebisty nowicjusz, Eddie Castile.

–Miło jest was wszystkich poznać. To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Aimee Conta – odparła Jill.

–Witaj, Aimee – powiedziałam, zwracając uwagę na drugą dziewczynę.

–Cześć – powiedziała nieśmiało.

–Więc co Cię sprowadza do kampusu starszych uczniów, Jill? – spytałam.

–W zasadzie zastanawiałam się, czy może rozważyłaś jeszcze raz to, o co prosiłam.

–Nie ma potrzeby, by martwić się więcej o tamtą grupę, ale mówiłam poważnie, odmawiając. Jednak ten tu Sparky – powiedziałam, wskazując Christiana – byłby bardziej, niż szczęśliwy, mogąc przedyskutować z Tobą ten drugi temat.

–A jaki byłby to temat? – zapytał Christian.

–Wiesz, psucie młodszych pogadankami o 'złych' rzeczach, które my aprobujemy – utworzyłam cudzysłów w powietrzu, a on natychmiast zrozumiał, że mam na myśli magię ofensywną – Jill spytała mnie o to parę tygodni temu, gdy odrabiałam prace społeczne.

–Oh, byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc z Tobą porozmawiać, ale może za parę dni, kiedy wszystko się odrobinę uspokoi – odparł

–Naprawdę? – Jill pisnęła – Byłoby fantastycznie!

–Spotkajmy się w poniedziałek po zajęciach. Wtedy porozmawiamy.

–Naprawdę byłabym wdzięczna. Dziękuję Ci bardzo, Christian. Dzięki, Rose, jesteś najlepsza. – uściskała mnie naprędce i odeszłam, razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, Aimee.

Moi przyjaciele spojrzeli na mnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami – Ta dziewczyna ma coś na kształt kultu bohatera i jestem pewna, że w związku z tym, co się ostatnio działo, będzie jeszcze gorzej, ale hej! Przynajmniej jest zainteresowana. Dzięki, Christian.

–Nie ma problemu, Rose. W zasadzie będzie fajnie, uczyć kogoś. Wiesz może, ku któremu żywiołowi ona się skłania?

–Myślę, że powietrze, albo woda, ale nie jestem pewna, w którym się specjalizuje. Ona ma tylko 14 lat.

–Oh, ok. Czy ona nie wygląda znajomo?

–Też tak pomyślałam, jak ją spotkałam, ale nie mam pojęcia. Jeśli to pomoże, to przyjaźni się Z Twoim kuzynem, Brettem.

–Naprawdę? Jestem pewien, że naopowiadał jej, że jestem tym złym.

–Nie stresuj się, Sparky. Dość szybko będziesz obdarzony kultem bohatera. Może nie tak, jak ja i Eddie, ale cóż mogę powiedzieć, my kopiemy tyłki.

–Jesteś stronnicza – odgryzł się.

–Ja mogę być stronnicza, ale Ty jesteś dupkiem.

Chciał już odparować, ale Lissa zmieniła temat – Rose, skoro masz urodziny za nieco mniej niż tydzień, musimy coś zaplanować i zrobić jakieś zakupy – powiedziała.

–Zabiłabym, żeby móc iść na zakupy, ale po ostatnim ataku nie jestem pewna, czy opuszczanie osłon byłoby najlepszym pomysłem.

–Wiem o tym, więc pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy zrobić jakieś zakupy przez internet z priorytetową dostawą, oczywiście.

–Jak dla mnie brzmi świetnie. Nie chcę niczego wymyślnego na urodziny. Może tylko jakiś obiad z wami, Dymitrem, moją mama, Albertą, resztą nowicjuszy i może z Jill. Dobry z niej dzieciak. Chciałabym, żeby Mia też tam była, ale ściągnięcie jej z Dworu może być problemem.

–Nie ma problemu, mała dampirzyco, uważaj ją za jeden z moich prezentów dla Ciebie – rzekł Adrian.

–Poważnie?

–Poważnie.

–Dzięki, Adrian – pochyliłam się i uściskałam go

–Proszę bardzo. Myślę, że powinienem częściej zaskarbiać sobie Twoją wdzięczność – ten komentarz sprawił, że lekko uderzyłam go w ramie.

–Nie naciskaj na swoje szczęście Ivashkov.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ 5 Początkujący Strażnicy

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY – Początkujący Strażnicy**

Po śniadaniu Lissa i ja wróciłyśmy do jej pokoju w dormitorium. Dzięki więzi wiedziałam, że Lissa już zamówiła prezent urodzinowy dla mnie, ale nie zdradzała się z niczym. Właściwie wyczekiwałam, by spędzić dzień z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, po prostu my we dwie. Gdy tylko przyszłyśmy do jej pokoju, Lissa włączyła komputer i odpaliła kilka ze swoich ulubionych stron z ciuchami.

–Myślisz, że powinnyśmy zamówić nasze sukienki na zakończenie szkoły, jak już jesteśmy w sieci?

–Pewnie.

Przewijałyśmy niekończące się strony do momentu, aż Lissa natknęła się na sukienkę bez ramiączek. Była krwistoczerwona z dopasowanym stanem i rozszerzanym dołem, a sięgała przed kolano. Była to kiecka , jakby uszyta dla mnie i wiedziałam, że jest to idealna kreacja, w której mogłabym świętować swoje urodziny – Dymitrowi się spodoba. Definitywnie rzucała wyzwanie dress code'owi. Była nawet bardziej seksowna, niż ta czarna sukienka, którą miałam na sobie w noc, której byliśmy pod wpływem czaru pożądania. Lissa myślała o tym samym – Jest idealna – powiedziałam.

Klasnęła w dłonie i zapiszczała – Wiedziałam!

Kilka godzin później zamówiłyśmy pięć sukienek. Na moje urodziny zamówiłyśmy Lissie szmaragdową sukienkę na wąskich ramiączkach, która pasowała idealnie do jej oczu. Zamówiłyśmy też zapinaną z tyłu, niebieską kieckę dla Mii, która dopełniała barwą jej oczy, a fasonem opinała jej krągłości. Pomimo że Mia wygląda młodo, ma bardziej krągłą figurę, niż typowa morojka. Obie sukienki sięgały tuż przed kolano. Na zakończenie szkoły Liss i ja wybrałyśmy długie suknie, czarną dla mnie i białą dla niej. Obie były bez ramiączek i zdecydowałyśmy się na masywną biżuterię, jako dodatki do strojów. Biżuteria Lissy była złota, a moja – srebrna. Oczywiście Liss totalnie oszalała i zamówiła do każdej sukienki parę butów, a dla siebie dodatkowo jeszcze siedem par. Cóż mogę rzec – ta dziewczyna kocha buty. Byłam bardzo zaskoczona, gdy skończywszy z butami, weszła na stronę Victoria's Secret. Zachichotała, widząc mój wyraz twarzy – Daj spokój, Rose. Potrzebujesz dodatkowych prezentów na przyjęcie.

–Liss, nie potrzebuję bielizny!

–Oczywiście, że potrzebujesz – pokręciłam głową – Dymitr ją pokocha – spłonęłam rumieńcem. Co było ze mną nie tak? Od kiedy to Lissa była tą bardziej śmiałą?

–W porządku – poddałam się.

–Jest! – wpisała dokładnie to, co chciała znaleźć. Zamówiła dla mnie dwa komplety bielizny z gorsetem i kilka dla siebie i dopiero wtedy zdawała się być usatysfakcjonowana. Muszę przyznać, że ma świetny gust. Lissa uiściła dodatkową opłatę za dostarczenie nam rzeczy w ciągu 48 godzin. Nie mogłam się doczekać, by móc założyć moją sukienkę na przyjęcie.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nadszedł czas na mój trening z Dymitrem, and Eddiem. Pożegnałam się z Lissą i, gdy tylko otworzyłam drzwi, Christian właśnie miał zapukać.

–Hej, ognisty chłoptasiu. Jest cała Twoja.

Podążyłam z powrotem do swojego pokoju i przebrałam się w ciuchy do ćwiczeń, po czym przeszłam przez błonia do siłowni. Byłam pod wrażeniem, że w zasadzie chociaż raz zjawiłam się punktualnie. Oczywiście Dymitr i Eddie byli ode mnie lepsi. Byłam też zaskoczona, widząc też moją matkę i Albertę.

–Hej.

–Rose, chociaż raz jesteś o czasie – powiedział Dymitr spoglądając na zegar, gdy weszłam przez drzwi.

–Nie wiedziałeś, Towarzyszu, że nie możesz pospieszać doskonałości? – uśmiechnął się tym swoim cudownym uśmiechem, a ja zadałam pytanie – Więc co mamy dzisiaj w planach?

Wtedy przeszedł w tryb surowego mentora – Ty i Castile możecie zacząć od biegu na rozgrzewkę, 10 okrążeń. Później z każdym z was odbędę sparring. Po tym ćwiczenia obciążające i kondycyjne. Wtedy macie czas na ochłonięcie – powiedział, patrząc na nas oboje, a my skinęliśmy głowami – Na co czekacie? Do roboty – posłałam mu leniwy uśmieszek, klepnęłam Eddiego w tyłek i krzyknęłam – Za wolno, Castile! – zmierzając na ścieżkę. Na piątym okrążeniu zwolniłam tempo, żeby Eddie mógł za mną nadążyć.

–Męczysz się, Hathaway?

–Śnij dalej, pomyślałam, że mogłabym zwolnić tempo dla seniorów.

Ta drwina przyniosła pożądany efekt - Eddie przyspieszył. Zauważyłam, że cała trójka strażników obserwowała nas, stojąc w drzwiach. Nasza druga połowa zakończyła się szybko i byłam pod wrażeniem, że Eddie był w stanie utrzymać, początkowo nadane przeze mnie, tempo. Z powrotem ruszyliśmy w stronę siłowni, gdzie czekał na nas Dymitr – Dobra robota, następnym razem oczekuję lepszych wyników i dodam jedno okrążenie – kiwnęłam głową. Dymitr wiedział, że byłam zdolna dać z siebie więcej. Przebiegałam niemal 16 okrążeń w krótszym czasie, niż ten dzisiejszy, ale byłam szczęśliwa, że Eddie zwiększył swoją szybkość. Zauważyłam, że moja matka i Alberta siedziały na stopniach.

–Najpierw odbędę sparring z Rose. Castile, napij się. Chciałbym, żebyś zrobił 100 pompek, 100 przysiadów, 50 brzuszków i, jeśli wciąż będziemy walczyć, możesz zrobić sobie szybką przerwę.

–Dobrze, Strażniku Belikov – Eddie poszedł się napić, a ja stanęłam przed Dymitrem na matach.

–Gotowa, Roza? – spytał

–Urodziłam się gotowa, Towarzyszu – wzajemnie się okrążaliśmy, czekając, by to drugie wykonało pierwszy ruch. Zwykle robiłam to ja, ale tym razem się powstrzymałam. Wykonał swój ruch, kierując pięść w stronę mojego brzucha. Zablokowałam go i odpowiedziałam kopniakiem, który został przez niego zablokowany bez wysiłku. Przypomniało mi to o ataku podczas ćwiczeń polowych. Stanowczo miałam nadzieję na ten sam rezultat. Po około 20 minutach zobaczyłam lukę i ruszyłam na Dymitra, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że mnie sprawdza. Zamiast tego oszukałam i utworzyłam lukę. Zasztyletowałam go moim treningowym sztyletem i ogłosiłam go martwym. Usłyszałam gwizdanie Eddiego za mną i klaskanie do strony schodów. Dymitr był pod wrażeniem.

–Dobra robota, Rose. To było książkowo doskonałe – skomplementował.

–Prawie mnie miałeś, ale przypomniałam sobie lekcję Zen – jeśli coś zdaje się zbyt łatwe, prawdopodobnie takie jest.

Uśmiechnął się – Okej, twoja kolej, Castile. Rose, to samo, co Eddie – kiwnęłam głową, chwytając napój i zaczęłam moje pompki. Upewniłam się, że mogę obserwować walkę podczas gdy zmagałam się z ćwiczeniami. Właściwie Eddie radził sobie całkiem nieźle przeciwko Dymitrowi. Walczyli przez jakieś 10 minut, ale Eddie został pokonany. Zaraz poprosił o powtórkę i Dymitr z przyjemnością wyświadczył mu tę przysługę. Rezultat był ten sam, ale Eddie wyprowadził kilka dobrych ciosów. Dymitr wyciągnął rękę w stronę Eddiego i pomógł mu wstać. Później Dymitr przeprowadzi nas przez ćwiczenia siłowe i wyrabiające kondycję, pokazując nam, czego oczekiwał, każdemu z nas zmieniając zestaw obciążników. Gdy skończyliśmy, wykonaliśmy zwyczajowe ćwiczenia rozciągające na uspokojenie.

–Dziękuję, że pozwoliliście mi dołączyć do was w trakcie popołudniowej sesji treningowej – powiedział Eddie, zwracając się do Dymitra i do mnie.

–Żaden kłopot, Eddie. Zarówno Alberta jak i ja byliśmy pod wrażeniem Twojej osoby podczas ćwiczeń polowych oraz misji ratunkowej, gdy nie chciałeś wyjść. Poza tym Rose zawsze mówiła o Tobie jako o wybitnie kompetentnym wojowniku – rzekł Dymitr.

Eddie spojrzał na mnie, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami – Zawsze byłeś tak zajebisty, jak ja. Ja po prostu mam niewyparzoną gębę i mówię o tym głośno – obaj zaczęli się śmiać, a ja razem z nimi.

Alberta i moja matka dołączyły do nas, dołączając pochwały pod adresem zarówno Eddiego, jak i moim. Wciąż jednak byłam ciekawa co do ich obecności tutaj – Nie, żebym nie doceniała komplementów, ale wy dwie zwykle nie obserwujecie sesji mentorskich.

–Byłyśmy ciekawe waszego treningu – rzekła moja matka. Nie byłam co do tego przekonana, ale dałam temu spokój. Popytam Dymitra później.

–Chciałyśmy dać wam znać, że zaraz po obiedzie idziecie na patrol. Wiemy, że oboje prawdopodobnie jesteście zmęczeni, ale wiemy też, że docenicie fakt, że weźmiecie pierwszą wartę nowicjuszy – rzekła Alberta.

–Wow Al- – urwałam, za chwilę kontynuując – Strażniczko Petrov, jestem zaszczycona, że poprosiłyście – Alberta, moja matka i Dymitr byli oszołomieni, że powstrzymałam się i użyłam tytułu formalnego.

–Ja również, Strażniczko Petrov, dziękuję – powiedział Eddie.

–Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Rose, będziesz w parze ze mną, a Ty, Eddie ze Strażnikiem Evansem – oboje skinęliśmy głowami.

–Ok, więc myślę, że ja i Eddie powinniśmy zjeść jakiś obiad i iść do naszych pokoi przebrać się. Zobaczymy się na później, przed zmianą – zwróciłam się do Eddiego – Chodźmy.

Wyszliśmy z Sali gimnastycznej w stronę dormitoriów dampirów – Rose, a Ty znasz Strażnika Evansa? – spytał Eddie.

–Taaa, Strażnik Stephen Evans był w mojej grupie podczas misji ratunkowej. Jest w porządku. Na oko 32 lata, przed misją miał 4 zabite strzygi na koncie. Jest jednym z nowszych szkolnych strażników.

–Dzięki. Czy to jest Twój zwykły trening z Belikowem?

–Czemu pytasz?

–Nie osądzaj mnie, ale facet nieźle skopał mi tyłek.

–Ha, nienawidzę niszczyć Twoich wyobrażeń, ale będzie tylko gorzej – warknął – Pamiętam, że gdy wróciłam do akademii, Mason powiedział mi, że Dymitr był przez uczniów w kampusie nazywany bogiem. Po treningu z nim od samego początku uwierzyłam plotkom. Uwierz, że będzie Ci łatwiej, gdy twój organizm przywyknie do takiego treningu. Właściwie poradziłeś sobie naprawdę nieźle. Dymitr wyciągnął przeciw nam ciężką artylerię.

–A o co chodzi z bieganiem?

–Wyrabianie kondycji.

–Kondycji?

–Taaa, może przyjść taka chwila, że, by ochronić życie swojego podopiecznego, albo nawet własne, będziesz musiał zwiać. Więc po to jest bieganie.

–Ty i Belikov bynajmniej nie jesteście z tych, którzy uciekają z pola walki.

–Prawda, ale jeśli ucieczka miałaby utrzymać Lissę przy życiu, zrobiłabym to bez żalu – doszliśmy do dormitoriów i zwróciłam się w stronę Eddiego – Spotykamy się za pół godziny?

–W porządku.

–Pamiętaj, żeby się ubrać na naszą pierwszą oficjalną zmianę jako praktykujących strażników. Poranny trening jest o 6:00 rano.

–Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – posłał mi szeroki, acz marny uśmiech i rozdzieliliśmy się, idąc w różnych kierunkach.

Gdy tylko znalazłam się w pokoju, wskoczyłam pod prysznic, pozwalając gorącej wodzie ukoić moje obolałe mięśnie. Dymitr dał nam nieźle do wiwatu, ale wiedziałam, że wyniki będą tego warte. Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, jak w tym momencie czuł się Eddie i uśmiech zaigrał mi na ustach. Gdy wyszłam spod prysznica, przebrałam się w czarno-szare maskujące spodnie z dużymi kieszeniami, czarny top i glany. Chwyciłam też mój sztylet i kaburę. W sumie cieszyłam się, że Strażnicy nie odebrali mi sztyletu po misji. Zakładam, że zapomnieli, że go miałam. Zerknęłam jeszcze raz w lustro, schwyciłam moją kurtkę i wyszłam w stronę stołówki. Sprawdziłam, co u Lissy i zauważyłam, że również szła z Christianem na obiad. Chociaż raz byłam lepsza pod tym względem. Obczajcie to: nigdy nie zjawiałam się punktualnie i nagle zdarza mi się to dwa razy w ciągu dnia. Wow, naprawdę się zmieniłam. Gdy weszłam do środka, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie, najwidoczniej zrozumiano, dlaczego pojawiłam się uzbrojona. Olałam ich i, wziąwszy swój obiad, usiadłam przy naszym stoliku. Poczułam szok Lissy, gdy ta weszła i zobaczyła mnie, siedzącą przy stoliku. Dopiero wtedy zwróciła uwagę na mój wygląd – Hej, Rose, co się dzieje? – spytała.

–Właśnie, Rose, o co chodzi? Wyglądasz jak Barbie, która dopiero co wróciła z pola walki – dodał Christian

–To nic takiego, po prostu po obiedzie mam swoją pierwszą zmianę z Albertą i pomyślałam, że ubiorę się odpowiednio. Eddie też będzie na służbie i powinien do nas za chwilę dołączyć – jak na zawołanie, Eddie wszedł szybkim krokiem do stołówki, ucieszyłam się, widząc, że ubrał się, tak jak ja, w czarne spodnie z dużymi kieszeniami, czarny T-shirt, kurtkę i glany.

Christian zagwizdał, a Eddie wyglądał na odrobinę speszonego – Gdzież byłaby Barbie-wojowniczka bez swojego Kena? – spytał

–Zamknij się, Sparky, jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, że nie możesz bawić się zabawkami dla dużych dzieci – odparłam

–Poza tym, Chris, jesteśmy bardziej jak GI Joe i GI Jane – odparował Eddie.

–Jesteście do siebie tak podobni, że to aż przerażające – powiedziała Lissa, wskazując Eddiego i mnie, a my się tylko uśmiechnęliśmy.

Mój przyjaciel wziął obiad, a ja zauważyłam, że Adrian nadal się nie pojawił – A Adrian do nas nie dołączy?

–Nie, widziałam się z nim wcześniej i wspominał, że jego ciotka chciała z nim porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach – powiedziała Lissa.

–Prawdopodobnie będzie próbowała przekonać go do powrotu na Dwór – powiedziałam.

–Powodzenia. Przecież on już powiedział, że zostaje, bez względu na wszystko – odparła.

–To zupełnie w jego stylu. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale prawdą jest, że brakowałoby mi go, gdyby nie mógł mnie wkurzać, ale jeśli któreś z was piśnie choć słówko, zaprzeczę, że to powiedziałam – odparłam

–Twój sekret jest u nas bezpieczny, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym będę chciał wykorzystać go jako materiał do szantażu – powiedział Christian.

–Odpuść sobie, Sparky, wiem zbyt wiele rzeczy na Twój temat, żebyś mógł mnie przestraszyć szantażem i nie nazywaj mnie Rosie.

–Jasne, że wiesz, Rosie Posie – odparł. Uśmiechnęłam się słodko i klepnęłam się w czoło. Zrozumiał wtedy, że wiem to, co Lissa, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed dodaniem komentarza – Gadasz przez sen – puściłam do niego oczko, a on zdał się być nieco bledszy, niż zazwyczaj.

–Dość już, Rose, Christian, żadnego szantażu – powiedziała Lissa, przyjmując rolę mediatora.

–Dobra – powiedzieliśmy oboje.

Gawędziliśmy o treningu, naszej pierwszej zmianie i, oczywiście, o moich nadchodzących urodzinach. Lissa, po rozmowie z Kirową była w stanie zorganizować przyjęcie tak, by odbyło się w jednym z pomieszczeń, przeznaczonych na uroczystości. Podejrzewam, że stoi za tym odrobina wpływu, ale cieszę się, że będę mogła spędzić ten dzień z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Moja matka miała zostać w akademii jeszcze przez tydzień, więc będzie na przyjęciu. Właściwie czuję, że zbliżyłam się do niej.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ 6 Służba

**Nota od tłumacza: **Wybaczcie, jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze czyta to tłumaczenie, za tak długą zwłokę. Odcinek, po dwutygodniowej przerwie, miał zię ukazać już w poniedziałek, ale niestety nie miałam dostępu do internetu, więc voila!

Rozdział VII pojawi się już o czasie.

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY – Służba<strong>

Po skończonym obiedzie Eddie i ja poszliśmy do budynku, w którym mieściły się kwatery strażników. Zapukałam do drzwi Alberty, a ona nakazała nam wejść do środka – Dobry wieczór, Castile, Hathaway.

–Strażniczko Petrov – powiedzieliśmy zgodnie.

–Może najpierw najważniejsze rzeczy, Rose, widzę, że nadal posiadasz sztylet z misji.

–Tak. Nikt mi go nie zabrał, więc założyłam, że będzie w porządku, jeśli go zatrzymam, dopóki nie poprosisz, bym go zwróciła.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie – Powinnam była wiedzieć, ale w porządku, skoro sama Ci go dałam. Castile, zakładam, że zwróciłeś sztylet, który Belikov dał Ci w jaskiniach.

–Właściwie – wyglądał na winnego, ale uniósł poły kurtki, odsłaniając sztylet – jak już powiedziała Rose, byłem pewien, że zostanę poproszony o jego zwrot.

Pokręciła głową – Co ja mam zrobić z waszą dwójką? Sądzę, że zaoszczędzi mi to trochę czasu jeśli chodzi o zaopatrzenie was w nie, ale chciałabym, żebyście również wzięli to – podała nam po pistolecie, bezużytecznym przeciw strzygom, ale idealnym na pracujących z nimi ludzi. Gdy ukryliśmy broń pod kurtkami, zabrzmiało pukanie do drzwi – Wejść.

–Dobry wieczór, Strażniczko Petrov.

–Strażniku Evans, wierzę, że znasz pannę Hathaway – skinął głową – To jest Eddie Castile. Będzie Cię śledził przez następne dwie godziny – dała nam obojgu, mnie i Eddiemu słuchawki, byśmy mogli słyszeć, co się dzieje w kampusie. Było to podobne uczucie do tego, gdy Dymitr pozwolił mi dotknąć sztyletu. Czułam się jak dziecko na Gwiazdkę. Zostaliśmy wyposażeni jak prawdziwi strażnicy.

–Nie martw się, Strażniczko Petrov, chodźmy, Castile. Rose – skłonił głowę w moją stronę.

–Strażniku Evans – powiedziałam w odpowiedzi. Rzuciłam Eddiemu zachęcający uśmiech i patrzyłam, jak podąża na zewnątrz – Więc zostałyśmy tylko my we dwie – Zwróciłam się do Alberty.

–Zgadza się, Rose. Naszym zadaniem jest patrol na zadrzewionym obszarze tam, gdzie członkowie Many naruszyli osłony. Dymitr powiedział nam o twojej teorii. Stajesz się świetnym taktykiem.

–Tak jakby wszystko to przyszło mi do głowy.

–Lepiej już chodźmy. Zmienimy Celeste.

–Jak ona się miewa?

–Księżniczka wyleczyła jej obrażenia, ale Celeste poprosiła o zostawienie pewnej ich części, by pozostawiły, może i okropną, bliznę, ale chciała mieć pamiątkę.

–Rozumiem jej tok myślenia.

–Ja również – odparła

Stałyśmy tam przez krótką chwilę, ale w końcu ruszyłyśmy przez kampus. Miałyśmy pracować dokładnie do świtu. Gdy przybyłyśmy na miejsce, Celeste cieszyła się, mogąc zostać zluzowaną. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.

–Coś się działo? – spytała Alberta.

–Nie, nic. Jest zupełnie cicho – rzuciła nam spojrzenie, znaczące 'za cicho' i Alberta załapała, o co chodzi.

–Tak, jak lubimy. Idź się przespać – napotkała mój wzrok, a ja wiedziałam, że chciała, bym była czujna i stała na straży. Byłam odrobinę zdenerwowana, ale to do tego właśnie trenował mnie Dymitr. Miałam też przewagę w postaci mojego 'wbudowanego system wczesnego ostrzegania przed strzygami'. Nie trwało długo, nim poczułam mdłości i dałam znak Albercie. Usłyszałam, jak stuknęła dwukrotnie w swój intercom, a potem kolejne cztery razy. Zakładam, że powiadomiło to strażników, że jesteśmy obserwowani i gdzie to ma miejsce. Troje pojawiło się na zewnątrz osłon i razem z Albertą przyjęłyśmy postawę obronną, chwytając za sztylety. Zrobiło mi się przykro, widząc, że jedną ze strzyg była Molly, młoda morojka, której ciało widziałam w jaskiniach. Była jedyną, której ciało zaginęło, gdy strażnicy znaleźli szczątki naszych ludzi, poległych w walce.

–Znowu się spotykamy, młoda Strażniczko – czarnowłosy strzyga, którego widziałam w jaskiniach, zwrócił swoje słowa do mnie. Strzygi zatrzymały się przed nami, po drugiej stronie barier.

–Powiedziałabym, że cieszę się ze spotkania z wami, ale matka nauczyła mnie nie kłamać – odparłam.

–Szkoda. Mógłbym żyć z Tobą przez wieczność – rzekł, oceniając mnie spojrzeniem.

Próbowałam się nie wzdrygnąć na tę obrzydliwą myśl – Gdzie masz resztę swoich kumpli? – w jaskiniach było pięć strzyg, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, o ile więcej uciekło.

–Nie martw się. Są w pobliżu.

–Moja propozycja skopania wam tyłków wciąż jest aktualna.

–Czyżby? – spytał dość pewnie.

To właśnie wtedy zjawił się przede mną Mason. Wiedziałam więc, że osłony zostały naruszone. Krzykiem dałam znać Albercie i rzuciłam się na Molly, zabijając ją, zanim zdążyła połapać się w tym, co się dzieje. Usłyszałam, jak Alberta dała znać strażnikom przez radio. Czarnowłosy strzyga ruszył na mnie, a jego towarzysz na Albertę. Walczyliśmy ze sobą przez jakiś czas, ale byłam w stanie go zabić. Gdy upadł, oceniłam otoczenie. Alberta wykończyła swoją strzygę i poprosiła o raport. Wysłuchałam raportów z każdego zaatakowanego obszaru. Stephen i Eddie powiedzieli, że zostali zaatakowani przez dwie strzygi i, że każdy zdjął jedną z nich. Kolejna szóstka została zabita przez innych strażników, wśród których byli Dymitr i moja matka. Poczułam ukłucie strachu Lissy i zostałam wciągnięta do jej umysłu. Wracała z Christianem z kaplicy przez kampus, gdy pojawiły się przed nimi trzy strzygi – Cholera! – krzyknęłam, przedzierając się przez kampus. W biegu słyszałam, jak Alberta mówi do mnie przez radio, zakładając, że Lissa ma kłopoty. Potwierdziłam to i dałam cynk o ich położeniu. Zbliżywszy się do miejsca, które widziałam oczami Lissy, byłam w stanie zobaczyć Christiana, tworzącego między nimi, a atakującymi ich potworami ognisty mur. Miałam przewagę w postaci elementu zaskoczenia i zasztyletowałam jedną ze strzyg, zanim ta zorientowała się, że tam jestem. Reszta zwróciła się ku mnie, jako że w tej chwili to właśnie ja byłam celem. Dwoje napastników to była ciężka sprawa, wybierałam właśnie między nimi, gdy za mną pojawił się Eddie. Zupełnie jak w jaskiniach, zwracając uwagę jednej ze strzyg na siebie i gdy to zrobił, Christian ustawił ognisty mur, podpalając obu napastników. Mój sztylet przeszedł przez pierś mojego przeciwnika, nim ten mógł chociaż krzyknąć z bólu. Obróciłam się w stronę Eddiego, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Gdy tylko Eddie wyciągnął swój kołek ze strzygi, Lissa rzuciła mi się w ramiona – Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

–Spokojnie, Liss, już po wszystkim. Poza tym Christian nad wszystkim panował.

–Dzięki, Rose ale nie jestem pewien, czy mógłbym podpalić trzy na raz – powiedział Christian.

–Dobra robota, Chris, świetne wyczucie czasu, Eddie.

–Wybacz, ale zajęło mi chwilę, żeby tu dotrzeć – odparł.

Dałam znać Albercie przez radio, że dodatkowa trójka też została zdjęta. Wtedy pojawił się Dymitr i wszystko, co chciałam, to zarzucić mu ramiona na szyję, ale zachowywaliśmy się profesjonalnie, skoro inni strażnicy pojawili się w pobliżu. Alberta poradziła, by spowrotem ustawić osłony, gdyż po drugiej stronie kampusu znaleziono wbite w ziemię sztylety. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem ciała, leżące na ziemi, po czym zwróciła się w stronę Lissy i Christiana.

–Co wasza dwójka robi poza dormitorium po godzinie policyjnej?

–To moja wina, Strażniczko Petrov – rzekła Lissa.

–Czyżby, panno Dragomir?

–Tak. Rozmawiałam z ojcem Andrew o Świętym Władymirze i Annie, Pocałunku Cienia i nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z upływu czasu, dopóki już nie nastała godzina policyjna. Christian został ze mną, by mnie odprowadzić i jestem mu wdzięczna, że tak się stało.

–W porządku, potwierdzę to u ojca Andrew – oboje pokiwali głowami,

–Dziękujemy, Strażniczko Petrov – powiedziała Lissa.

–Strażniku Anders, czy mógłbyś eskortować księżniczkę i pana Ozerę do ich dormitorium? – Alberta spytała Emila.

–Nie ma problem, Strażniczko Petrov, prowadź, księżniczko – rzekł. Lissa ścisnęła moją dłoń i odeszła z Christianem, a Emil podążył za nimi.

–Czy to, co powiedziała, jest prawdą, panno Hathaway? – Alberta wiedziała, że przez więź jestem w stanie orzec, czy Lissa mówi prawdę, ale czy ona na prawdę sądzi, że mogłabym donieść na moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę? Faktycznie, wcześniej rozmawiała z ojcem Andrew, ale potem oboje zostali na strychu, więc w sumie nie skłamałam.

–Tak. Właśnie wracali z kaplicy – skinęła głową. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie przepyta ojca Andrew. Dymitr z kolei mnie oceniał. Cholera, ten facet mógł czytać z mojej twarzy jak z otwartej księgi.

–Zakładam, że te wszystkie strzygi są twoje, Rose – powiedziała, wskazując na leżące wokół nas ciała.

–Dwie są moje, trzecia należy do Eddiego. Przybył na pomoc, będąc w pobliżu ze Strażnikiem Evansem – skinęła głową.

–Więc dostaniecie dodatkowe znaki molnija, gdy będziecie otrzymywać zvezdy. Ty dostaniesz cztery, a ty, Castile, dwa – zgodnie pokiwaliśmy głowami – Strażniczko Hathaway, możesz zorganizować uprzątnięcie terenu?

–Oczywiście – odparła Janine.

–Strażniku Belikov, odprowadź proszę Hathaway i Castile'a z powrotem do pokoi i prześpij się trochę. Oni zrobili już więcej, niż wystarczająco na swojej pierwszej zmianie, a ty jesteś na nogach od prawie 48 godzin.

–Oczywiście, zajmę się ich eskortą – spojrzałam na niego. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego, a na jego policzku wykwitł siniak. Zmierzając w stronę budynku nowicjuszy, wypytałam ich o obrażenia, skoro sama w kilku miejscach byłam obolała.

–Hej, Ed, nie chciałam pytać przy Lisie, ale czy jesteś ranny?

–To nic poważnego. Co z tobą?

–Mam tylko kilka siniaków. Towarzyszu?

–Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Roza. Walczyłem tylko z jednym i to tylko dlatego, że musiałem zmienić się z Emilem, więc byłem tam, gdy zaatakowały.

Tymczasem doszliśmy do dormitorium i Eddie pożegnał się z nami przy drzwiach. Ja też miałam już pożegnać się z Dymitrem, ale zapytał – Roza, miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym wszedł na chwilę?

–W żadnym razie. Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany – otworzyłam drzwi, a gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w środku, chwycił mnie i namiętnie pocałował. Z niecierpliwością oddałam pocałunek. Już wcześniej chciałam rzucić się w jego objęcia, ale to, co działo się teraz, było o wiele lepsze. Po dłuższej chwili odsunął się, ale wciąż trzymał mnie w swoich bezpiecznych objęciach.

–Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? – spytał mnie.

–Tak. Jutro będę obolała, ale nie jest to coś, z czym gorący prysznic i masaż nie dadzą sobie rady – rzekłam – A ty jesteś pewien, że wszystko ok?

–W porządku. Po prostu obawiałem się, że po dzisiejszym treningu i zdjęciu czterech strzyg bez asysty może cię coś boleć.

–Naprawdę, jestem całkowicie w porządku.

–Jesteś zdumiewająca.

–Nie sądzę, Towarzyszu. Miałam po prostu świetnego nauczyciela.

–To ktoś, kogo znam?

–Nie jestem pewna. Jest piekielnie seksowny, a niektórzy nazywają go bogiem.

–Brzmi tak, jakbym miał być zazdrosny – zaśmiałam się i znów go pocałowałam. W końcu odsunął się, zmierzając w stronę drzwi – Chyba powinienem już iść.

–Zostań – powiedziałam. Zatrzymał się i obrócił – Tylko spać – dodałam.

–Czyżby? – spytał, unosząc brew.

–Tak. Obiecuję trzymać rączki przy sobie. Oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni. Nie, żebym nie chciała raz, czy dwa, ale mamy trening o 6:00 rano.

Uśmiechając się, skinął głową i wrócił. Chwyciłam z szafki piżamę i przebrałam się, podczas gdy Dymitr rozebrał się do bokserek. Dobry Boże, sprawił, że naprawdę ciężko było mu się teraz oprzeć. Weszliśmy do łóżka, a on pocałował mnie w czoło i owinął mnie swoimi ramionami. Czułam się bezpieczna w jego objęciach i nie trwało długo, nim odpłynęłam do świata snów.


	7. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Księżniczka Wasylisa

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY – Księżniczka Wasylisa**

Obudziłam się rano na dźwięk budzika. Zdezorientowana otworzyłam oczy, bo nie byłam w stanie sobie przypomnieć, bym nastawiła go wcześniej, nim poszliśmy z Dymitrem spać. Skoro o Dymitrze mowa, to dało się słyszeć go chichoczącego przy moim biurku.

–Co cię tak bawi, Towarzyszu?

–Wyglądasz na odrobinę zdezorientowaną, najdroższa.

–Nie przypominam sobie, bym nastawiała mój piekielny budzik – rzekłam, wstając z łóżka, by go wyłączyć.

–Bo nie ty to zrobiłaś, lecz ja – odparł z uśmiechem.

–Znam lepsze warianty mojej pobudki – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się – Która to godzina?

–6:00

–Więc wygląda na to, że oboje spóźnimy się na trening.

–Dzisiejszy poranek macie wolny. Rozmawiałem wcześniej z Eddiem. Jednak wciąż mamy trening po południu.

–Więc czemu jestem już na nogach?

–Chciałem zobaczyć, jak się będziesz czuła.

Mięśnie mnie bolały i wyczułam kilka sińców, ale czułam się lepiej, niż myślałam, że będę – Odrobinę sztywno, ale nie jest tak źle, jak myślałam. Zeszłej nocy kilkakrotnie nieźle oberwałam i mam jeden, albo dwa siniaki, ale to nic, o co należałoby się martwić – podszedł do mnie – Usiądź – rzekł, wskazując na podłogę nieopodal łóżka. Usiadłam, on zaś zajął miejsce na łóżku, tuż za mną i zaczął masować moje ramiona. Było mi naprawdę świetnie, gdy rozmasowywał moje spięte mięśnie – To naprawdę miłe – rzekłam.

–Pomyślałem, że przydałby ci się masaż, skoro napomknęłaś o nim wczorajszego wieczoru.

Zachichotałam – Sugerowałam też kilka innych rzeczy.

–Czy próbuje mnie pani uwieść, panno Hathaway?

–Oczywiście że tak, Strażniku Belikov – odpowiedziałam. On pochylił się naprzód i ucałował moje ramię, sprawiając, że dreszcze przebiegły przez moje ciało, ale i też rozgrzało się ono ciepłem, które odczuwałam za każdym razem, gdy się wzajemnie dotykaliśmy.

–Pomyślałem, że możemy spędzić razem poranek i może nawet zjeść śniadanie.

–Z przyjemnością. Gdzie proponujesz?

–Może weź prysznic i spotkamy się w moim pokoju za pół godziny.

–Idealnie – odparłam.

Dał mi szybkiego buziaka i wyszedł. Ja zaś poszłam do łazienki i wzięłam szybki prysznic. Skoro byłam po masażu, nie potrzebowałam już aż tak znacznego rozluźnienia mięśni przez gorącą wodę. Szybko wysuszyłam włosy, zostawiając je rozpuszczone tak, jak lubił to Dymitr i nałożyłam delikatny makijaż. Założyłam na siebie cudną sukienkę plażową, którą Lissa przywiozła mi niedługo po naszym powrocie do Akademii. Nie był to ubiór w moim zwykłym stylu, ale dziś czułam się nieco bardziej dziewczęco. Po tym, jak się ubrałam, przymocowałam sobie do uda mój sztylet. Nawet nosząc sukienkę, nie zamierzałam wyjść nieuzbrojona. Przeszłam przez kampus do budynku, który zajmowali strażnicy i zauważyłam, że na służbie była Jean, strażniczka z podstawówki, z którą zmierzyłam się podczas ćwiczeń polowych – Dzień dobry, Strażniczko Detska.

–Witaj, Hathaway. Czym mogę ci dzisiaj służyć?

Już chciałam odpowiedzieć, gdy wyczułam najcudowniejszą woń pod słońcem – W porządku, Jean. Dziś rano poprosiłem Rose o spotkanie tutaj, byśmy mogli omówić wydarzenia, które miały miejsce wczorajszej nocy. Będziemy na górze, gdyby ktoś nas potrzebował – powiedział Dymitr.

–Nie ma sprawy, Dymitr – on skinął głową, a ja pomachałam do Jean. Była naprawdę miła. Podążyliśmy na górę, w stronę jego pokoju, lecz poprowadził mnie do jednego z salonów. Byłam zaskoczona, widząc, że zaaranżował dla nas śniadanie, na które składały się wszystkie moje ulubione smakołyki, z pączkami włącznie.

–Wow, Towarzyszu, naprawdę poszedłeś na całość – powiedziałam.

–Dla ciebie wszystko, najdroższa – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Usiadłam przy stole, ciesząc się każdą minutą tego śniadania. Rozmawialiśmy o rzeczach lekkich i przyjemnych. Jakieś pół godziny później Dymitr został wezwany na zebranie – Wybacz mi, Rose, ale muszę już iść.

Byłam nieco rozczarowana, ale rozkoszowałam się czasem, który spędziliśmy ze sobą tego ranka. Przypuszczam, że to była nasza pierwsza oficjalna randka – W porządku, rozumiem. I tak powinnam spotkać się z Liss. Będzie chciała obgadać wczorajszą noc, poza tym i tak muszę z nią o tym pogadać – Dymitr wyszedł ze mną z budynku i rozeszliśmy się.

Wszedłszy do stołówki, skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę moich przyjaciół, a gdy podeszłam, Lissa spojrzała w górę – Rose – rzekła, wstając z miejsca i uściskała mnie.

–Hej, Liss – ulżyło jej, że tu byłam. Martwiła się bardziej, niż myślałam – Jak się dziś masz? – spytałam ją.

–W porządku, a ty?

–Czuję się dobrze, nawet lepiej, niż dobrze.

–Jak to? – wtedy właśnie zauważyła, co miałam na sobie.

–Właśnie. O co chodzi z Twoim wyglądem, mała dampirzyco? – spytał Adrian.

–No, Rose, w ten sposób nie masz gdzie ukryć broni – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem odparł Christian.

Eddie się zaśmiał – Nie osądzałbym jej tak prędko, Chris. Z tego, co wiem, Rose na pewno jest uzbrojona.

Też się zaśmiałam – Eddie ma rację, Sparky. Jestem uzbrojona po zęby i, odpowiadając na wasze pytania, cieszę się, bo mam dziś dobry dzień.

Lissa uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przez więź usłyszałam – _Dymitr_ – Skinęłam tylko głową – _Jesteś mi winna szczegóły_ – znów skinięcie.

–Czy mogłybyście przestać to robić? – powiedział Christian.

–Robić co? – Lissa i ja spytałyśmy niewinnie.

–Gadać przez więź.

–Nie mam pojęcia, o czym gadasz, Sparky. To działa tylko w jedną stronę, wiesz o tym – odparłam.

–Wiem, ale wy macie inne sposoby porozumiewania się tak, byśmy my o tym nie wiedzieli – wyglądał na odrobinę poirytowanego. Lissa przechyliła się ponad stołem i dała mu buziaka, więc trochę się rozchmurzył.

–Ohyda. Dobrze, że już jadłam.

–Więc, jak tam twój poranek? – spytał Eddie.

–Świetnie. Twój?

–Właściwie byłem zadowolony z tego, że nie mamy treningu dziś rano – odparł.

–Nie ćwiczyliście dzisiaj? – rzekła Lissa pytającym tonem – _Teraz to już całkiem chcę znać szczegóły_ – dodała.

–Nie, Dymitr dał nam wolne dziś rano przez wczorajszą akcję. Nie zmienia to faktu, że po południu i tak mamy trening.

Lissa pokiwała głową – Co dzisiaj robimy? – spytała resztę, siedzącą przy stole.

–No cóż, skoro wszyscy tu jesteśmy, pomyślałem, że dam wam znać, że muszę na kilka dni wrócić na Dwór – zaczął Adrian. Spojrzałam na niego trochę zszokowana – Nie ma się co martwić, mała dampirzyco. Wrócę na Twoje urodziny i przywiozę ze sobą Mię.

–Już myślałam, że zamierzasz powiedzieć, że dali ci areszt domowy.

–W życiu! Moja ciotka wie, że robię to, na co mam ochotę, ale te krótkie odwiedziny przynajmniej sprawią, że da mi spokój na jakiś czas.

–O której wylatujesz? – spytała Lissa.

–Właściwie to już za kwadrans, więc powinienem już iść na lądowisko – wstał, uścisnął dłonie Eddiemu i Christianowi, po czym uściskał Lissę i zwrócił się do mnie, również ściskając mnie i dając mi buziaka w policzek – Dbaj o siebie, mała dampirzyco. Zobaczymy się za parę dni.

–Pamiętaj tylko, że jak jednak cię zamkną w areszcie domowym, daj nam znać i cię uwolnimy – powiedziałam.

Adrian zaśmiał się i odparł – Zapłaciłbym, by to zobaczyć. Wasza czwórka kontra cały dwór królewski, no, piątka, jeśli liczyć Mię.

–Hej, nie czepiaj się moich umiejętności strategicznych. Są legendarne – pomachawszy nam po raz ostatni, wyszedł, chichocząc.

–A co z wami, chłopaki? – Lissa rzekła do Christiana i Eddiego, gdy z powrotem usiedliśmy na miejscach.

Christian spojrzał w dół z zażenowaniem i powiedział – Właściwie Eddie i ja zamierzaliśmy iść pograć z innymi chłopakami w gry video.

–Dzięki za zaproszenie – powiedziałam zaczepnie Eddiemu.

–Sorry, ale dostałem ścisłe instrukcje. Tylko dla chłopców – odparł tamten.

–Boicie się, że pokonałybyśmy was, dzięki naszym wspaniałym umiejętnościom w grach? – wyzwałam ich, zaś Lissa patrzyła na nich oczami biednego jelonka.

–A w życiu! Ale nie jestem pewien, jak czułaby się reszta chłopaków, będąc przez ciebie pokonanymi poza salą treningową – odpowiedział Eddie.

Lissa nadal patrzyła na chłopaków tym wzrokiem, dopóki Christian nie ustąpił i rzekł – Możemy zmienić plany, jeśli chcecie – wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

Obie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać, a Lissa powiedziała – W porządku, Christian, Rose i ja i tak potrzebujemy trochę czasu tylko dla siebie.

Wyglądało na to, że Christianowi ulżyło i jednocześnie ucieszyło go to – Czyli wszystko ustalone. Widzimy się z wami na obiedzie – Christian dał Lissie szybkiego całusa, po czym pośpieszył wraz z Eddiem na zewnątrz. W gruncie rzeczy myślę, że bali się, że Liss zmieni zdanie. Chłopcy...

–Co więc mamy w planach na dziś? – spytałam.

–Minęło trochę czasu, więc może mogłybyśmy posiedzieć u mnie, rozpieszczając się, słuchając muzyki i plotkując, jak za dawnych czasów?

–Jak dla mnie brzmi nieźle – i była to prawda. Nie robiłyśmy nic takiego do powrotu z Portland. Podążyłyśmy w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymali nas Jesse and Ralf. Automatycznie ustałam przed Lissą.

Jesse uniósł dłonie, próbując pozwolić mi się rozluźnić – Spokojnie. Chcemy tylko pogadać z Lissą.

–W porządku. Mówcie – zauważyłam, że cała stołówka, włączając w to strażników, przyglądała się naszej wymianie zdań.

–Chcę pogadać z nią na osobności – powiedział.

–Nie ma szans.

Lissa położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu i, pewna siebie, stanęła obok mnie – Cokolwiek macie do powiedzenia, będziecie musieli to zrobić przy Rose – rzekła.

–Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać przy niej. Pamiętam jeszcze, co mi zrobiła jakiś czas temu.

–To mało ważne, dupku. Sam się o to prosiłeś, torturując niewinne osoby – odparłam sucho.

–Zrobiliśmy to dla dobra naszych ludzi. Mana jest ważna.

–Nie. To tylko klub dla rozpieszczonych morojskich szczeniaków, którzy myślą, że są lepsi, niż reszta.

–My jesteśmy lepsi, niż reszta. Z resztą, co możesz o tym wiedzieć, dziwko? – zanim mogłam odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, Lissa uderzyła pięścią twarz Jesse'go, co wywołało cichy dźwięk, gdy pięść dziewczyny uderzyła jego nos. Byłam pod wrażeniem. Ralf już chciał ją odciągnąć, ale napotkał moje spojrzenie i się zatrzymał. Rozsądny ruch.

–Nigdy więcej jej tak nie nazywaj. To przede wszystkim wasza wina, że strzygi były w stanie przedrzeć się przez bariery. Czy wy naprawdę myślicie, że o tym nie wiemy? – mówiła, wskazując na uczniów, patrzących na nas – Rose, wraz z innymi strażnikami, narażają swoje życia, by nas chronić i po tym wszystkim, takie komentarze to wszystko, na co was stać? Brzydzę się wami. Możesz pochodzić z rodziny królewskiej, Jesse, ale komentarze takie, jak te, dowodzą, jakim jesteś dupkiem. Jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę, że wyrażasz się o mojej siostrze w ten sposób, będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną i obiecuję ci, że będziesz marzył o tym, by znów zostać pobitym przez Rose. Czy wyraziłam się jasno? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, odeszła, a powinnam dodać, że zrobiła to całkiem po królewsku. W tym momencie była prawdziwą księżniczką, na jaką ja wychowywano.

Gdy tylko wyszłyśmy ze stołówki, poczułam przez więź, że boli ją dłoń – Boże drogi, Liss, to było zajebiste, ale koniecznie musisz położyć lód na rękę, zanim spuchnie – powiedziałam, szczerząc się, pociągnąwszy ją do skrzydła szpitalnego.

–Dzięki, Rose. Boże, nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze się z tym czuję.

–Czasami mnie zaskakujesz. Gdzie się nauczyłaś uderzania pięścią?

–Patrzyłam na to, jak ty to robisz od lat, a on musiał się przekonać, że jestem w stanie sama o siebie zadbać i że ochronię cię tak, jak ty chronisz mnie.

–Dzięki, Liss – dotarłyśmy do skrzydła szpitalnego i Dr. Olendzka wyszła ze swojego gabinetu – Hej, pani Doktor.

–Co zraniłaś tym razem, Rose?

–Nie ja, Liss potrzebuje trochę lodu i tego, by spojrzała pani na jej rękę.

–Co się stało?

–Jej pięść miała spotkanie z twarzą Jesse'go – poczułam delikatne zawstydzenie Lissy.

Doktor Olendzka potrząsnęła głową, z powrotem weszła do kliniki, z której przyniosła woreczek z lodem – Proszę usiąść, panno Dragomir – zerknęła na jej rękę i doszła do wniosku, że nic nie zostało złamane, lub skręcone, tylko obolałe z powodu uderzenia.

–Dziękuję, Doktor Olendzka – powiedziała Lissa.

–To żaden problem, panno Dragomir. Zostawię teraz panienkę w rękach Rose. Przynieście tylko woreczek, jak skończycie.

Opuściłyśmy skrzydło i poszłyśmy do pokoju Lissy. Gdy przechodziłyśmy przez salon w morojskim akademiku, wybuchł aplauz. Uczniowie byli pod wrażeniem wcześniejszych starań Lissy w stołówce. Szczerzyłam się, gdy Lissa podziękowała wszystkim, trzymając swą głowę wysoko i poszła do swojego pokoju. Gdy weszłyśmy do środka, rzuciła się na łóżko – Nigdy mi tego nie zapomną, prawda?

–Ale co w tym złego, Liss? Przecież to świetnie.

Usiadła prosto na łóżku – Masz rację.

–Oczywiście, że tak i cieszę się, mogąc dzielić swoją reputację zajebistej laski z tobą.

–Nie uważam, że jestem aż tak... zajebista. Byłam po prostu zirytowana.

–Zirytowana, czy nie, ten cios to była czysta poezja w ruchach, Liss.

–Dzięki, Rose.

Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, gdy dało się słyszeć stukanie w drzwi. Podeszłam i otworzyłam je Albercie i Dymitrowi – Rose, możemy wejść? – spytała Alberta.

–Oczywiście – odeszłam na bok, pozwalając im wejść do środka, idąc za nimi. Usiadłam na łóżku obok Lissy.

–Księżniczko – rzekła Alberta, zwracając uwagę na Lissę. Dymitr uśmiechnął się do niej, stojąc jednakże w pobliżu mnie.

–Strażniczko Petrov, Strażniku Belikov, co mogę dla was zrobić? – spytała Lissa.

–Doszły nas słuchy na temat zdarzenia w stołówce. Przyszliśmy sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku – odparła Alberta.

–Tak, w porządku – powiedziała, podnosząc rękę, na której był jeszcze woreczek z lodem – Rose była ze mną w szpitaliku. Nic nie zostało zranione. No, może poza ego Jesse'go – zachichotała. Nie znałam Liss od tej strony, ale było to zabawne.

–No cóż, chcieliśmy tylko powiedzieć, że pan Zeklos złożył na ciebie raport do dyrektor Kirowej – powiedziała.

–Co proszę? – spytałam, stając w defensywie.

–Odpręż się, Rose – powiedział Dymitr, dotykając mojego ramienia.

–Proszę mi wybaczyć, Strażniczko Petrov, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że rozczarowałam panią moim zachowaniem, ale Rose nie miała z tym nic wspólnego – odparła Lissa.

–Nie ma w tym nic złego, księżniczko. Dokładnie wiem, co zostało powiedziane. Pani dyrektor Kirova spytała o zaistniałą sytuację strażników, którzy byli za służbie. Ci zaś powiadomili ją, że Jesse i Ralf zrazili sobie was i że uderzyłaś w samoobronie. Chciałabym też dodać, iż cieszy mnie, że to zrobiłaś.

–Słucham? – Lissa i ja powiedziałyśmy na raz, patrząc zszokowane na Albertę.

–Nieczęsto jest tak, że moroje z rodzin królewskich, zwłaszcza ci z tytułem takim, jak twój, broniliby swojego strażnika.

–Cóż, Rose nie jest tylko moją strażniczką. Jest dla mnie rodziną – powiedziała, chwytając mnie za rękę. W odpowiedzi leciutko ścisnęłam jej dłoń.

Alberta uśmiechnęła się do nas – Cieszę się, że nie odniosłaś żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Jednakże chciałabym się dowiedzieć, kto nauczył cię wyprowadzania ciosów – jej oczy mrugnęły w moją stronę.

Lissa zaśmiała się – Rose zadała mi to samo pytanie.

–Czyżby? – spytała Alberta.

Liss tylko wzruszyła ramionami – Obserwowałam Rose, która robi to od lat, więc zrobiłam po prostu to, co ona, ale myślę, że powinnam zostawić bicie się zawodowcom – uderzyła mnie lekko w ramię, śmiejąc się.

–Co sprawiło, że to uczyniłaś? – spytał Dymitr swoim głosem, naznaczonym akcentem. Brzmienie jego głosu było dla mnie jak narkotyk.

–Jesse musiał się przekonać, że się go nie boję. Poza tym chciałam dowieść, że mogę sama o siebie zadbać. Chciałam również, by wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, że będę chronić Rose tak samo, jak ona chroni mnie.

–Sądzę, że udowodniłaś swoje racje, księżniczko – powiedziała z uśmiechem Alberta.

–Oczywiście, że tak. Dostała owację na stojąco, gdy weszłyśmy do budynku morojów – odrzekłam z dumą.

–Jestem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Cóż, lepiej już wrócę do mojego gabinetu – rzekła Alberta, po czym wyszła.

–Jesteś pewna, Lisso, że wszystko w porządku? – spytał zatroskany Dymitr.

–Wszystko gra, naprawdę – odparła.

–Cieszę się. Cóż, prawdopodobnie powinienem wracać do pracy. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować – wstał, a ja odprowadziłam go do drzwi. Zatrzymał się, zwrócił twarz w moją stronę i pocałował mnie. Zarzuciłam mu ramiona na szyję, pogłębiając pocałunek, a on przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Odsunął się niedługo później, oczywiście pamiętając o tym, że nie jesteśmy sami, uśmiechnął się do mnie tak, że ten uśmiech mógł złamać serce i wyszedł.

–Wow – usłyszałam za sobą Lissę – To było coś.

–Sorry, Liss. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, co ten facet ze mną robi.

–Wyobrażam sobie. Czy to on jest powodem, dla którego byłaś wcześniej w tak świetnym humorze?

–Tak.

–A czemuż to?

–No cóż, po walkach z ostatniej nocy eskortował Eddiego i mnie do pokoi. Myślałam, że tylko pożegna się ze mną przed drzwiami mojego pokoju, ale wszedł do środka – spojrzałam na Lissę, która była święcie przekonana, że nie tylko spaliśmy – Poważnie, Liss – dodałam.

–Wybacz. Mów dalej – spojrzała w dal z zażenowaniem.

–Więc, jak tylko weszliśmy do środka, zaczął mnie namiętnie całować. Martwił się o mnie. Zapewniłam go, że wszystko jest ze mną w porządku i chciał wyjść, jak tylko upewnił się, że tak jest naprawdę, ale przekonałam go, by został na noc. Nic nie robiliśmy, ale miło było zasnąć w jego ramionach.

–On naprawdę cię kocha.

–Tak – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się.

–Ale to chyba nie wszystko.

–No nie. Dziś rano, co mnie wkurzyło, bo go nie ustawiałam, zadzwonił mój budzik. Gdy się obudziłam, Dymitr siedział przy biurku, chichocząc. Wcześniej zamienił parę słów z Eddiem i odwołał trening, by móc zjeść ze mną śniadanie w budynku strażników. Gdy tam dotarłam, zauważyłam, że zdobył wszystkie, lubiane przeze mnie rzeczy. Rozmawialiśmy i wygłupialiśmy się. Było miło.

–Jesteś tak diabelnie zakochana, Rose. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej.

–Dziwnie się czuję, gdy ludzie o nas wiedzą, ale z drugiej strony cieszę się, że możemy to przyznać przed innymi.

–A twoja mama? Rozmawiała już z nim?

–Taaa, przyparła go do muru któregoś dnia, ale przetrwał gadkę – obie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Zrobiłam Lissie pedicure, a przez kolejną godzinę gadałyśmy i plotkowałyśmy, dopóki znów nie rozległo się pukanie. Wstałam i otworzyłam drzwi Christianowi i Eddiemu.

–Cześć, chłopaki.

–Proszę, powiedzcie nam, czy ta plotka jest prawdziwa? – zapytał Christian.

–Która?

–Że Liss uderzyła Zeklosa.

–O tak – odparłam, szczerząc zęby – Powinniście byli to zobaczyć. To było spektakularne.

–Nie wierzę, że to przegapiliśmy. Co się stało?

–Wejdźcie do środka. Liss może wam opowiedzieć osobiście.

–Hej – powiedziała Lissa.

–Hej, mała – podszedł i pocałował ją – Więc co z Zeklosem?

Lissa zagłębiła się w opowieść o naszym spotkaniu i wizycie Alberty. Chłopcy słuchali uważnie i, gdy Lissa skończyła mówić, obaj ją pochwalili. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że prawie czas na trening, więc pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi. W drodze do pokoju podrzuciłam do skrzydła szpitalnego woreczek, w którym był lód i poszłam się przebrać. W sali spotkałam już Dymitra i Eddiego. Ćwiczyliśmy równie ciężko, jak poprzednio. Poprawił się czas naszego biegu, a Eddie wytrzymał dłużej podczas sparringu z Dymitrem. Znów został pokonany, ale Dymitr pochwalił jego starania. Strażnik pokonał również i mnie, ale było blisko.


	8. ROZDZIAŁ 8 Zadania

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY - Zadania**

Kolejne dni spędziłam na treningach. Spędzałam też czas z przyjaciółmi. Na dzień przed moimi urodzinami przez szparę w drzwiach otrzymałam notkę od Dymitra, która mówiła, że trening został zawieszony, ale w jego miejsce zostały zorganizowane zadania, które odbędą się w sali gimnastycznej o 11. Spotkałam się z Dymitrem w sali o wyznaczonej godzinie. Powiedział, że Eddie już wcześniej przeszedł przez to, co ma mnie za chwilę spotkać i, że stawię czoła dwóm zadaniom.

Pierwszym z testów był tor przeszkód, mający na celu sprawdzić moje umiejętności walki i utrzymania równowagi. Byłam uzbrojona w ćwiczebny sztylet i nóż, a ze wszystkich stron atakowali mnie, ubrani na czarno, strażnicy. To zadanie istotnie oceniało moje zdolności, ale zdjęłam każdego z nich.

Drugi zaś test miał miejsce na moście, który był kiepsko zbudowaną, chybotliwą ścieżynką z drewnianych klepek, podtrzymywanych tylko sznurkowymi poręczami. Mostek był zawieszony parę metrów nad ziemią. Dymitr wyjaśnił mi, że moim celem jest uciec z „morojem" z dala od grupki „strzyg", które nas ścigały. Rolę mojego moroja odgrywał Daniel, nowo przybyły do Akademii strażnik. Celem było przeprowadzić go przez mostek, unikając schwytania. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że ten test ma na celu sprawdzić, jak dogaduję się z moim podopiecznym. Wydawałam Danielowi, który właściwie grał moroja dość przekonywująco, polecenia, zachowując łagodność. Gdy weszliśmy na most, zachęcałam go tak, by nie zaczął panikować, ale na tyle stanowczo, by zdał sobie sprawę, że mówię poważnie. Gdzieś w połowie drogi przez most, mieliśmy po jednej stronie 3 strzygi, gdy zaś po drugiej, przed nami, pojawiła się czwarta. Powiedziałam Danielowi "Padnij!", szeptem zaś dodałam, by złapał liny i mocno się ich trzymał. Musiałam być dość przekonywująca, bo zrobił wszystko, nie pisnąwszy nawet słówkiem. Zanim reszta spostrzegła się, co zamierzam zrobić, skoczyłam w górę i odcięłam liny noże, który mi dano. Na szczęście był dość ostry. Podczas przygotowań strażnicy nie odwalali fuszerki. Dwóch z trzech naszych przeciwników, będących za nami spadło, podczas gdy ten z przodu tylko się potknął, ale złapał się liny i zaczął się wspinać z powrotem. Nakazałam Danielowi, by się trzymał, gdy wspinałam się ponad nim i schwyciłam nogę "Strzygi". Próbował mnie strząsnąć, ale w trakcie, gdy to robił, odsłonił klatkę piersiową. Rzuciłam nóż, wyjmując sztylet. Zdjąwszy przeciwnika, wspinałam się nadal, ciągnąć Daniela za sobą. Gdy zeskoczyliśmy na ziemię po drugiej stronie mostu, Dymitr pogratulował mi, powiadamiając, że zdałam z najwyższymi wynikami.

Gdy skończyłam, poszłam do stołówki na lunch. Eddie już na mnie czekał. Wyglądał na odrobinę posiniaczonego, ale szczerzył się do mnie. Chciałam się z nim podroczyć – Co ci się stało, Castile?

–Belikov – odpowiedział krótko, nie zdradzając niczego więcej.

Zaśmiałam się – Więc jak ci poszło twoje zadanie?

Ulżyło mu, że o tym wiedziałam – Dobrze. A tobie?

–Bardzo dobrze.

Wtedy właśnie dołączyli do nas Liss z Christianem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na to, jak wyglądamy, dotykając Eddiego, mogąc go w ten sposób uzdrowić – Co się stało?

–Dymitr poddał nas dzisiaj zadaniom, które wiązały się z obecnością innych strażników. To było coś jak ćwiczenia polowe. Nie martw się, zdaliśmy ze świetnymi wynikami, ale Eddie odrobinę oberwał – odparłam.

–To trochę nietypowe, nieprawdaż? – spytał Christian.

–Nie mam pojęcia. Dymitr zawsze wita mnie niespodziewanymi zadaniami. Podejrzewam, że to jedno z takich właśnie zadań – odparłam. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy wspólnie, skoro ani Eddie, ani ja nie mieliśmy dziś treningu. Jednak po obiedzie, jeszcze przed godziną policyjną, chcieliśmy iść do sali na małą sesję podnoszenia ciężarów mimo to. Dymitr zobaczył nas, już wychodzących z sali.

–Eddie, Rose – rzekł.

–Hej, Towarzyszu.

–Myślałem, że dałem wam wolne dzisiejszego popołudnia.

–Dałeś, ale nie chcieliśmy się obijać, skoro ćwiczenia polowe znów zaczną się od poniedziałku. Poza tym, trening pomógł nam rozluźnić mięśnie po zadaniach z poranka.

–Jestem pod wrażeniem – odrzekł.

–Co teraz robisz?

–Mam zmianę.

–Oh, więc dam ci spokój. Widzimy się rano.

–Oczywiście – odszedł, a Eddie i ja poszliśmy do swoich pokoi.


End file.
